Harry Potter and the Power Within Book 6
by thestewman
Summary: Winner of Best Action-Adventure award at DarkMark.com and currently nominated for Best Portrayl of the characters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!
1. The Unusual and the Unexplained

Authors Notes:- Hi, this is my Book 6 fic that has currently won the best Action/Adventure award at DarkMark and is currently winning the voting for Best Portayl of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley awards. If you like the beginning you will love it more as it progresses.. As for any fic, feedback is highly recommended as authors like to know what was good/bad so they can improve. Thanks and Enjoy:  
  
Harry was making breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and their whale of a son Dudley when he commented on how unusually hot it was, Harry knew from the instant he said it that it was a mistake because in an instant uncle Vernon's head snapped from watching the television to harry, which must have been quite an accomplishment from someone with the smallest amount of neck harry had ever seen.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Uncle Vernon bellowed and spitting his drink all over Harry in the process.  
"Err... I was just saying how hot it had been this summer?" Harry answered not knowing what he had done wrong.  
"YOU," Vernon growled almost like he just realised Harry was there. "YOU have something to do with this! I know it and don't you deny it boy!"  
Harry was dumbfounded, he had just commented on the weather and was now being interrogated, this wasn't fair. "ANSWER ME YOU . YOU . FREAK!" Vernon's face, now red as a tomato and, if possible, was growing redder, "You did this and your going to change it before I give you a beating and after you do you wont be fed for the rest of the summer you. FILTHY ROTTEN FREAK!"  
"What!?" Harry yelled, he was so close to breaking point he could feel his anger burning up inside him, waiting to come out, "Your blaming this stinking weather on me!? You think I enjoy spending the summer here!? You think I got a bit bored so decided to make it hot as hell to add to being worked like a slave!?" Harry was out of control, he was angry, he wanted his wand so he could do something, anything to his uncle. He had been treated like a slave his whole live and now he wasn't going to take it anymore, he couldn't, "I've had enough of this shit!" Harry fumed, letting some of his pent-up anger out.  
"Y-You, b-boy, will do-" Vernon began to retort before Harry started again.  
"I WILL DO WHAT?" Harry was hysterical, "HUH! WHAT WILL I DO, UNCLE VERNON?" Harry's brilliant green eyes showed fury Vernon had never seen as Harry towered over him.  
Harry waited for his uncle to reply, but he knew he wouldn't come so he continued, "You want me to take out the trash!?" Harry asked in a hysterical rage, as he kicked the bin as hard as he could into the wall, leaving a crack and spilling its contents all over the kitchen. "Or perhaps you would like me to do the dishes?!"  
Harry took a stack of plates from the bench where he had been preparing food just 10 minutes earlier and smashed them onto the ground where they hit with tremendous force and shattered instantly, "Oh, how about some breakfast?!"  
He continued as if this was nothing out of the ordinary, as if this was something he did every day, like a well rehearsed play. Harry took two steps to the fridge and in one push it went crashing to the floor, the television the Dursleys had been watching earlier smashed to the ground with it. Harry's attention focused on Dudley, who was now whimpering in the corner.  
"WHAT!" He screamed at Dudley who was now extremely pale, "DID YOU NOT SEE THIS COMING?" He yelled at all three Dursleys now, "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD TREAT ME LIKE NOTHING ALL MY LIFE AND HAVE ME AS YOUR SLAVE THINKING I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Harry was now so angry that he could of strangled one of them, yet he looked calm as ever.  
"C-Calm that temper of yours boy!" Vernon managed to get out.  
"How dare you," Harry calmly replied as he left the three Dursleys in the place they had called their kitchen, now it somewhat looked like a massive Earthquake had hit, and walked out of the house knowing where he was going.  
  
*  
  
Harry knocked hard on Miss Figg's door waiting for her to answer, no one answered. He tried again and this time Miss Figg came to the door, she pulled it open and as she saw Harry a smile came to her face, "Harry dear, so nice to see you."  
"I need to speak to Dumbledore." Harry said immediately, making it sound like an order.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore is a bit busy at the moment but-" she managed to get out before Harry cut her off.  
"Now, thanks." Harry ordered again. She was just about to answer when she saw his green eyes, usually twinkling and sparkling but now all she saw was anger and coldness.  
"S-S-Sure," she stammered in fear. She turned and motioned for Harry to follow her, he followed her into the hall and somehow felt another presence in the house. He put his arm in front of Miss Figg, stopping her from continuing to walk. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry motioned for her to stay silent and get down.  
Harry didn't know why he did but instinct just took over, he also had no idea what was in the house with them and also had no idea what he could possibly do without his wand, he had left it in the Dursley's house, forgetting it in his rage.  
Harry quietly walked down the hall and heard something, hushed talking, there was maybe two or three people in the next room. Quietly he poked his head into the kitchen and saw two people whispering while they sat at Miss Figg's table with their backs facing Harry. He had no idea what he was doing but he took a step forward-  
  
CREAK!  
  
He had stepped on a loose floorboard, in an instant he saw the two people, obviously wizards, since they reached for their wands and started to spin around to face Harry.  
"No!" Harry yelled as he held both of his hands up and willed them stop. There was a flash of green light and Harry collapsed to the floor.  
Harry was in pain laying on the floor, he snapped open his eyes and realised his glasses had been knocked off when he hit the floor. Harry was unsure how he was still alive, he saw this green light and he thought it was over, but he had no time to think about that now. He shot out a hand and started clumsily searching around for his glasses so he could see. It suddenly hit him that he couldn't see anything anyway. He panicked and was trying to get up off the floor, which was now much harder due to not being able to see anything. He heard scuffling off to his left.  
"What the?" said a confused voice, "Who's there?"  
The other wizard shrieked and he heard him yell, with urgency and fear in his voice, "STUN HIM! STUN HIM!"  
Harry was up by then and was heading towards the voices swinging his fists out in front of him hoping he would get lucky and hit one of the intruders. The next wizard exclaimed, "Remus! Its Harry!"  
Harry's heart lifted, Remus Lupin was here, and Harry knew he was safe, "Remus?" Harry said groggily, not sure what was happening but knowing it was going to be ok, "Its so good to see you." Harry heard a scuffling noise he presumed was Remus since it came from where his voice was, Harry took a few more steps towards Remus and bumped into something hard. It would help if I could see Harry thought desperately willing his eyes to see clearly before asking, "What happ-" "STUPEFY!"  
Harry collapsed to the floor. again.  
  
*  
  
Harry was slowly regaining conciseness, his whole body ached as if he had just played a marathon quidditch match. He didn't know why though, he thought hard about where he was. Nothing. He tried to open his eyes but they weren't responding, he also couldn't move a muscle in his entire body. What happened to me? Harry thought hard, he was so tired. green light.. pain.. then he remembered that Remus was there, and someone had stunned him. Why? He searched his brain for answers, hoping he had missed something, Harry's brain screamed at him. no. Harry felt sick, betrayed, angry and worried at the same time. Remus had stunned him, he had screamed "STUN HIM! STUN HIM!" He could remember the urgency in his voice.. the . fear? Before Harry could elaborate further he heard a familiar voice.  
"Are you sure you want to see this?" a voice Harry identified as Mrs Weasley, she was quietly crying. He tried to call out, tried to open his eyes, it was hopeless. "He's been like this for four days now, he's still there, but no one knows what's happened to him." Mrs Weasley cried a bit more then managed to get out the next few words, "N-not even Dumbledore," she wailed.  
Harry's mind began racing at once. Four days? Why? Remus? Who stunned me? Who's she talking to? Where am I? Not even Dumbledore? Before he could think any more he heard the door slide open.  
  
*  
  
Mrs Weasley slid open the door and Hermione ran in and screamed and Ron stepped in. oh they had been warned, they had been told what to expect. When Ron's eyes lay upon Harry lying there in his bed, he was shocked. They said he was just in something like unconsciousness, but Ron had seen Harry unconscious many times over the years and this . this wasn't it.  
Harry lay sprawled on the bed, his arms flung out to either side, his mouth was open while his head just lolled over on its side. He looked paler than any of the Hogwarts ghosts ever did, even the bloody baron. He backed up into the corner, just staring at him, willing him to just jump up and say 'Surprise!', but no, he knew that wasn't going to happen. the reality of the situation hit him, Harry may be like this forever. NO! His mind screamed.  
He felt the tears coming and slowly slid down the wall, gasping for air. he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.  
  
*  
  
Yes, Hermione smiled, finally she was allowed to go in and see Harry. After four days of hushed meetings and gatherings of the order they finally agreed to let Hermione and Ron see him. She did not know why they didn't let them in the first place, but she didn't care.  
When she saw Dumbledore apparate into Grimmauld place holding a lifeless Harry she didn't know what to think, she follow everyone up to Harry's room and when she was about to step in Dumbledore didn't let her.  
"Hermione, Harry has been through a lot today and we think it would be best if you didn't go in at the moment." Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever. She could tell he was hiding something.  
"Just let me see Harry!" She sobbed, Dumbledore slowly shook his head. She found herself getting angry.  
"I don't think-"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT TO SEE HARRY!" She yelled at him, she didn't care if he was her Headmaster, nothing mattered. Dumbledore didn't flinch, he just remained calm, but she saw it in his eyes. He was worried. "No," She sobbed out, "No, he's going to be okay. Is he?" Nothing needed to be said, she saw it in his eyes. She sunk to the ground in disbelief, gasping for air.  
  
The door slid open and she ran in with Ron slowly following and when she saw Harry she muffled a scream. Harry looked like something out of a horror movie. His mouth hung open, his head rolled over to his side. His arms and legs were in tangles sprawled on either side of him. He was pale, no. He was white, pure white. there was no color left in his body, she was certain even if his eyelids were open and she was able to look into his brilliant green eyes they would probably of turned white.  
Shaking, she slowly inched towards him. When she reached the bedside she dropped to her knees as she swept her damp hair from her eyes, it was wet from crying. She looked at Harry, his head was facing her.  
With a trembling hand she slowly reached out for his. When she came into contact she was expecting nothing but him to be cold and lifeless, just like he looked. He was still warm, he was still there. She let out a small sigh of relief. Then smiled and squeezed his hand. She waited, hoping he would squeeze back.  
Nothing.  
She sobbed and was disappointed, she didn't know why she expected him to squeeze back. that's how I always happened in the movies she thought. no, this wasn't a movie and if it were it was a sick, twisted one, no. this was reality and it sucked.  
Trembling and crying she carefully sat next to Harry on the bed, she grasped his hand with both of hers and lay her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him as if he was her favorite pillow.  
She just lay there, sub-consciously squeezing his hand every minute or two as she cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
When Harry heard his two best friends enter his room his heart lifted, spirit soared, he felt like he was flying on his firebolt again. High up where he could leave all of his problems and worries back on the ground.  
He then felt like he was crashing back down to earth when Hermione screamed. Huh? He was expecting his friends to come and tell him everything would be okay, to make him feel better and make him laugh. Not scream at him.  
He heard what was obviously Ron trying to stop himself from crying, he wasn't doing a very good job Harry thought. He sounded something like a dying dog, how when sick go crawl under a hole and wait to die, or recover.  
Then he felt Hermione's hand come in contact with his, briefly. She jumped her hand back from his hand when she touched it, like he was carrying some contagious disease. She tried again and took it in both her hands, she squeezed his hand with both of hers, then she held her breath in anticipation.  
Harry knew he couldn't squeeze back. She then squeezed harder, Harry was crying out on the inside, he was shattered, knowing he couldn't sooth Hermione's crying and make her feel better.. He was so close, yet so far.  
  
*  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around, studying his new surroundings. He saw that he was in the room he and Ron had stayed in the summer before and it was looking positively great. He was now able to see and move, but none of the pain had left his body.  
Harry looked down at his chest to see Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, on his chest. "Hermione," Harry coughed out, she kept on sleeping so he tried again, "Hermoine, wakey wakey."  
Harry needed her to get off of him, his chest had been slept on all night and it now ached, it even hurt to talk. She slept on. "Herms," Harry said as he slid his hands over her head, like you did when petting a dog. She stirred.  
"Mmmm?" she managed to sound, her eyes still shut.  
"Herms, I cant breathe properly." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Harry, who was smiling weakly down at her, she flung her arms around him and happily shouted.  
"HARRY!" as she pulled him into a tight bear hug.  
Harry winced in pain, "Hermione, your crushing me!" He said as he managed to ease her off him as he sat up. She beamed up at him, a twinkle in her eyes, "Harry, we've been so worried about you, we thought you might never regain consciousness," she then hugged him and started to cry lightly into his shoulder. Harry was taken aback.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry with his voice full of concern as he looked down at her, still crying into his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.  
"We. I-I. I thought I'd lost you." She said, her eyes gazing into his.  
"Hermione, you know me. You know this is nothing compared to what other things we've done and been through," he said, trying to sound happy and comforting, he was doing a pretty poor job at it, he didn't even believe it himself.  
She smiled weakly at him and flung her arms back around him and said, "Come on, everyone will be so happy to see you, they're all so worried," as she helped him onto his feet. "Can you walk? Actually I think it would be best if I got you back in bed and ill go down and bring them up here. You must be in pain."  
"No, no, I feel fine," Harry lied as he took a step forward and felt his feet give way to the pressure of his body, he stumbled and fell to his knees, "Er. perhaps not." He said as he held up a hand so Hermione could help him up, admitting defeat.  
She laughed, "Harry you big idiot," she said playfully as she held her hand out for him to take but she pulled away at the last second, teasing him.  
"Herrmmionnnnneeeee!" Harry said reaching back out a hand.  
"Okay, okay!" With a great big smile on her face she helped him up and still supporting him they made their way out of the room and made their way, very slowly, down the stairs.  
"Hmm.. I think their all in a meeting right now, well I'm pretty sure they're mostly about you so I don't think they'll mind." Hermione said as fatigue settled in, hauling harry across the house was harder than it would of looked.  
As they noisily stepped into the hall he noticed it looked very different, in fact he noticed that the whole house looked very different. Everything was clean and sparkling, all the old things full of dark magic were gone and were now replaced with things like photos of members of the order, beautiful antiques and, in what was the most significant change, he saw that all the portraits of dark wizards and witches had been taken off the walls and now, in there place stood the previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore must of installed second portraits, it was a nice change, not being called a 'DIRTY BLOOD TRAITER', among many other bad things when you stepped into the hall.  
"Nice, isn't it?" Hermione commented when she noticed harry was staring around at the new look, 'Noble and most Ancient House of Black.'  
Harry attention turned back to Hermione, "Sirius would have been proud of this." It had been the first time he had mentioned his god-fathers death in a while and, suprisingly, he smiled. Hermione beamed right back at him and then they resumed their journey down to the kitchen.  
Hermione stepped forward and opened the door, and they stared in at the meeting, it appeared that Dumbledore had been half-way through a speech when he was interrupted. When everyone else noticed Harry and Hermione standing at the door there was many different reactions.  
Remus shot up out of his chair, sending it backwards into the wall in the process. Two wizards Harry had never seen quickly flicked their wands and made all the scattered notes and diagrams from the meeting disappear. Mr Weasly beamed at Harry while Mrs Weasly broke down and started to cry while she, also, beamed at him.  
"Harry!" yelled Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself as he also got from his chair. They all swarmed to Harry and showered him with hugs, kisses and greetings. Harry looked over Mrs Weaslys shoulder as he, still in pain, hugged her. He saw Snape, the only person still sitting at the table. He looked positively heart-broken. Harry smiled to himself.  
Everything was going to be fine.  
  
*  
  
Light had crept in from the window of Harry's room and he groaned when it woke him from the best sleep he had had in years. He quickly turned over to face the other side of his bed so the bright, summer sun was out of his eyes.  
Harry let out a big yawn and looked at his bedside table for the time. It was already half past ten but Harry had no intention to get up from his comfortable bed, he just wanted to sleep. Harry yawned again and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.  
The sun was so bright that he could feel it on his back. With an angry groan he picked his wand up from his bedside table and with a little flick the room was dark again. "That's better," he told himself and relaxed back into his bed.  
Harry could now use magic, even though it was still the summer holidays, because Fudge, Minister for Magic, had arranged it since he was now in the order. Harry liked Fudge a lot better now that he was in the order.  
There was so many things Harry had wanted to ask yesterday after he had been swamped by people when he emerged from his five days of 'unconsciousness', but before he knew it he was being forced to eat down some dinner (bacon and eggs) that Mrs Weasly had managed to scrounge up and then he was back up in his bed. Of all the places he could be, they said he needed rest and that they would talk tomorrow.  
Harry tried to argue, "I've been resting for five days!" but it was no good, so he just quickly went to sleep thinking the sooner he did the sooner his questions would be answered.  
But now that Harry was awake he didn't want to get up, he knew he had been 'resting' for five days but all he wanted to do was sleep. Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep so, reluctantly he got up from his bed feeling refreshed and new.  
Harry pulled on some of Dudley's old, worn jeans and a scraggy T- shirt, when he stood up he wondered what had happened to the Dursley's and how there kitchen was, then just as quick as he had wondered he came to the conclusion, Who cares?  
Harry opened the door of his room and stepped into the upstairs hallway then made his way down the stairs.  
The smell of eggs on toast wafted through the hallway and Harry's stomach gave a tremendous rumble and he just realised how hungry he was. Harry stepped into the kitchen and the only person in there was Mrs Weasly, cooking.  
"Harry, dear, sleep alright?" she asked Harry while she popped some more toast into the toaster, she was smiling at him.  
"Yeah, best I've had in-in agggeesss-sss," Harry managed to say through a big yawn. Mrs Weasly just smiled back and continued cooking Harry's breakfast. "Mrs Weasly?"  
"Yes, dear?" she said absent-mindedly while she levitated some egg shells into the bin with her wand.  
"How did you know to make breakfast so it would be done when I was awake?"  
She smiled at him, "Percy gave a great gift to the order after he apologized. Take a look!" she said happily pointing to the wall behind him.  
Harry felt happy for Mrs Weasly, he knew she was heart-broken when Percy had sided with the ministry over her own family but he was now happy knowing he had apologized and made up with his family. Harry turned around to look at what Mrs Weasly had indicated.  
It was a clock just like the one the Weasly family had at the burrow, but this clock was useless for telling the time. Instead, it showed what each of the Weaslys were doing at any given time during the day from travelling to being in mortal peril. Harry studied it closer and realized this one had lots of improvements, instead of showing just the Weasly family, Harry noticed the clock had roughly fifty hands and three times as many situations and even sub-categories in the category. Next to working was lunch-break and slacking off. Harry laughed, but he wondered how on Earth you were meant to tell who's hand is who's without putting your face to it so you could read the names.  
Harry thought where Ron and Hermione were at this moment, then, to Harry's astonishment, all the hands but Ron's and Hermione's disappeared at the same time their hands became bigger so you could easily tell the difference between the two. Both of the hands were pointing to the same thing and he followed the hands to where things were written and laughed. Both of them pointing to slacking off. Harry turned back to Mrs Weasly.  
"That's really good Mrs Weasly!! Percy outdid himself!"  
"I'm glad you like it dear, that clock was what alerted us to your predicament, we were halfway through an important meeting of the order when your hand was on mortal peril. Dumbledore didn't waste any time in getting you. Here you go," she told Harry as she passed him a plate stacked with eggs and toast.  
"Mrs Weasly," Harry said as he took the plate and placed it on the table, "About that, why was I like I was for five days?" Harry wondered, he needed his questions answered.  
"Harry, dear, the order is having a meeting tonight and we will all explain what happened to the best of our abilities," she smiled and turned her attention to the food she cooked, "Now eat up! Then you can join Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley."  
Harry sat down and just as he was about to raise a piece of egg on toast to his mouth he remembered the clock, turned around and looked. He couldn't see anything again, then remembered it seemed to work when you thought about who you wanted to see.  
A moment later Ron's and Hermione's hands appeared and they were still pointing to slacking off and switching quickly to laughing then back to slacking off. Harry stared at it for a few seconds and it kept switching from the two actions as if it couldn't make up its mind. "Mrs Weasly?" Harry asked still staring at the clock.  
"Yes, dear?" she asked while cleaning the mess she had made while making Harry breakfast.  
"I was just wondering, you said I could go join Ron and Hermione at Diagon Ally, but their hands are pointing at slacking off and laughing, what are they doing there? Working?" Harry asked still confused at what was happening.  
"Yes, they are running the store for Fred and George."  
"Cool. but why is their hands pointing to slacking off?" Harry asked curiously.  
"Well. The clock doesn't exactly take running a joke shop as 'working'," she laughed, "After-all, Percy made it."  
It was Harry's turn to laugh, "Why are they running the shop for Fred and George?" Harry wondered out-loud, thinking Fred and George wouldn't dare spend a day away from their beloved creation.  
"They are currently busy working on the opening of their Hogsmeade branch of Weaslys Wizard Wheezes. It should be open before your first Hogsmeade weekend, so they left us in charge!" she replied happily.  
"Wow, I didn't know their joke shop would be that good! It hasn't been long and they are already opening a new shop. Good on them, you should be proud of them, Mrs Weasly."  
Tears of joy came to her eyes and she said, "More proud than they'll ever know!"  
And with that she mischievously pulled a packet of Canary Creams from her pocket and threw them to Harry, "Leave some for me!" she warned with a grin on her face. They both laughed.  
After eating his breakfast Harry hurried up to his room and took a quick, refreshing shower. He quickly got changed and was just about to leave the room when he saw himself in the mirror in the bathroom that's was joined to his room, something wasn't right. something was different. With a feeling of uncertainty he stepped in front of the mirror and started studying himself.  
His jet-black hair was as messy as it had ever been, he now knew it was futile to attempt to tame it, and laying around for the previous five days had made it, if possible, messier than it had ever been, even by Harry's low standards. His eyes then noticed that he had grown nearly an inch over the two weeks he had been away from Hogwarts, he felt proud of this achievement. His eyes then fell upon. his. eyes.  
Harry jumped, finally realizing what wasn't right, he didn't have his glasses on and he had still perfect vision in both eyes. He didn't know what caused it, but he would of bet all his gold and his firebolt that it had something to do with what happened five days ago. It took him a great deal of control to stop from rushing downstairs and demanding someone gave him some answers, but somehow, he didn't think anyone knew. They were just all to happy to see him alive and well that they probably didn't notice, so he told himself he would ask about it tonight, and until then not to worry about it.  
  
Downstairs, Harry found Mrs Weasly in the kitchen and she looked up, "Ready, dear?"  
"Yep!" he answered happily, he had a feeling today was going to be. better from the past five days. Duh. Harry thought feeling stupid, anything is better than spending five days trapped like a prisoner in your own body.  
"Okay, follow me, I need to stock up on some unicorn tails so I might as well go in now and get it." She headed out of the room and Harry followed.  
"Unicorn tails? Wouldn't they be extremely rare and expensive?" Harry thought out loud, knowing unicorns aren't easy to come by.  
"Yeah, very rare, but Dumbledore has his contacts in high places and told me a place I could pick some up with minimum hassle in Knockturn Ally," Mrs Weasly answered leading Harry into what used to be a blocked hallway of Grimmauld Place that was now covered in fireplaces, on both sides of the hallway. Harry had a strange sense that he had been here before, then he remembered this was very much like the ministry of magic.  
"Wow," Harry said dumbfounded, something just struck him, "I had no idea the order was so big!"  
"Well, Harry dear, with the minister behind us you'd be surprised, you'll be seeing people from the order in places you wouldn't have thought possible," she said looking around, "Dumbledore has called for a big meeting tonight so that's why no one is here right now, It's usually booming with people. Fudge had to buy out both the houses next to this one so plans could commence, building is still in progress but it should be finished by the time you're back at Hogwarts."  
"Plans? Plans for what?"  
"Oh, Harry. I've really just remembered how much has happened that you wouldn't know about since school ended. I'm sure Dumbledore will fill you in tonight but we best be off," she said holding out some floo power to Harry and he threw it into the fire and stepped in. The green flames gently licking his legs.  
Harry yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and he jolted and spun very fast, felling like he was being swept down a massive plug-hole. Just as soon as it had started it had stopped. Feeling like he could throw up and second he slowly stepped out of the massive fireplace. He never did get used to travelling by floo powder, he didn't think he ever would. He would take his broomstick over travelling by floo powder any day. He felt slightly better now he had stopped for a quick breather.  
Harry looked around himself and studied the busy street of Diagon Ally, the place was alive with laughter and excited voices, that was only to be expected when you were in Diagon Ally. It was the biggest non-muggle street in all of Britain and was one of the only places young wizards and witches could shop and hang out in their holidays, minus Hogsmeade of course.  
Harry's eyes fell on it at once, it was packed with people all talking excitedly and Harry saw people walking out of the shop with their hands crammed with Canary Creams, Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles, Extendable Ears and many other new inventions the Weasly brothers have thought of. Harry smiled and made his way over to the shop and stepped inside. It was quite a sight, shelves packed full of sweets and tricks, hundreds and hundreds of them. There was an excited and tense atmosphere that swallowed you as soon as you entered the shop.  
Harry made his way over to a large group of people surrounding the counter and looked what they were looking at. On, if you call it on, the counter he saw Ron and Hermione laughing as they floated around the air bumping into each other and beaming down at the crowd when they landed back down on the counter. The crowd cheered and asked for more. His remembered the sign he saw on his way in that said there would be testing of new products and this must be it.  
Then Ron's magically amplified voice boomed over the crowd, "You've seen us do it now you can, today, only with every purchase of the Weasly Party Pack you will receive not one, not two, but three, that's right, THREE, FREE 'FLOATING FUDGE-CAKES'!"  
The crowd cheered, screamed and yelled all rushing to be the first in line at the counter to get their hands on the new product. Harry couldn't believe it, Ron was a great at selling things, he was a natural salesman. Harry had the feeling Ron would be working with his brothers permanently sooner or later.  
"Hey guys!" he shouted as he jumped over the counter, he found it rather amusing as they were rushing like mad-men around the counter area grabbing things and selling them to the impatient crowd.  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he ran up to him with a big grin on his face, "How are ya, mate?" he asked and before he could answer Ron gave Harry a bone crushing hug while he whacked him on the back a little too hard due to his excitement.  
"Well I felt great, before you decided to break my back, that is," he answered happily with a big, stupid grin on his face. "Ron, this place is amazing, your brothers sure know what they're doing." He said in awe, still absorbing his surroundings.  
"Yeah, I'm psyched they left me in charge. They're even paying me a ton of money, too. And I even get to-" Ron said before Hermione interrupted.  
"Guys! Perhaps you don't see the people in front of you yelling and screaming for service, and are on the brink of starting a riot, but I do! HELP!" she said, half hysterical. Typical Hermione. Harry laughed to himself.  
"Oh, sorry. Harry help us out, once we get through selling this stuff we can test out Fred and George's best invention yet." Ron exclaimed, unable to contain his glee. Harry thought about asking but thought it would be best if he didn't for some reason.  
Then he joined them and found that it wasn't as amusing as it looked, after fifteen minutes of franticly trying to deal with the horde of over excited people they finally had served all of them. Ron jumped up onto the counter again and motioned for Harry and Hermione to do so.  
Harry jumped up onto the counter and helped Hermione up and then looked over the happy crowd, all eyes gazing into theirs, Ron hadn't even said anything and everyone waited in silence. I could get used to this. Harry thought.  
Ron took out his wand and pointed it at his throat and muttered, "Sonorus!"  
"What you are about to witness has never, in history, been done before!" Ron looked down at the crowd who whispered quietly and excitedly about what they had just heard. Then Ron's voice boomed over the crowd again, "I can hear you all thinking, what is it? What hasn't been done before? Fire breathing? Nah, that's been done. Flying? No, too easy. But instead of shouting false promises and dreams, I thought I'd show you."  
In a flash of red flames Ron was no longer standing on the counter, but flying around the room, to everyone's shock, including both Harry's and Hermione's, in the form of a Phoenix. Harry heard everyone 'Ooooohh' and 'Aahhhh', he was one of them.  
The phoenix flew gracefully around the rooms then in a quick flash of bright flames it was now on the other side of the room, the crowd was stunned even more. Whispers of 'How did he do that?' swept over the room.  
Harry and Hermione seemed to be the only ones who knew what had happened though, phoenixes' were perhaps the rarest and most magical of all living creatures. They carried their own brand of magic, enabling them to teleport from one place to another in a flash of fire, just last year Harry had seen Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, do the same thing to help Dumbledore escape from Hogwarts.  
Then the phoenix disappeared in a flash of flames again, then reappeared on the other side of the room, then again another flash and he was on the side of the store. All eyes were trained on him, like they were watching one big tennis rally. Ron kept doing this so fast so people just got glimpses of flame, 'There!', 'No there!' people were yelling and pointing trying to follow his movements. It was impossible, Ron flashed around the room like a phoenix on speed for the next minute then with another flash of flame an eagle now flew around the room.  
It swooped down onto the counter then in a confusion of feathers a monkey now stood next in the middle of Harry and Hermione ('Ooooooo!'), it then kissed Hermione on the cheek and she screamed while her face contorted in disgust and she kicked the monkey hard in the leg.  
The room broke out into laughter then into whistles, screams, and claps as Ron was standing before them again. His arms raised in the air asking for more. Harry had never heard such noise, not even at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, and even Hermione, who seemed to have forgotten a monkey kissing her, tried there best to compete with the screaming crowd.  
"How about that!" Ron boomed and somehow, the crowd got louder, "I present to you, a WEASLY WIZARD WHEEZES only.. ANIMAGCAKES!" The crowd cheered some more before Ron continued, "Now YOU can change into any animal you desire just by popping a piece of this cake into your mouth, and without a hint of animagical talent! Your not going to believe this, it lasts for TWENTY FOUR HOURS!"  
The crowd gasped, Hermione loudest, Harry just managed to contain laughter when he saw Hermione mouth the words, 'Three Owls?', a pained expression on her face. Harry knew she was talking about Fred and George.  
Ron continued, "Animagcakes are available in three sizes, the quick snack," he said as he pointed to the small block of cake, "The Far-Out Feast," Harry laughed, Fred and George were geniuses in there own right, but he just had to wonder if it was them or a three year old that came up with these names, "AND THE PARTY ANIMAL SIZE! AND RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE PARTYING!" Ron boomed.  
With a flick of his wand massive, cakes appeared all over the room and the crowd all cheered in appreciation for Ron's kind gesture and in minutes the room was full of all different kinds of animals and magical creatures, from house-elves to unicorns to eagles and snakes, soon the fun spilled out into the street of Diagon Ally. A passer-by would assume that all the animals had escaped from the zoo and were on a rampage down Diagon Ally, and some certainly thought so as they ran into shops in fear.  
Before everything got too out of hand ministry officials had issued them a warning and they were told to round up all products sold and close down for the day. It was nearly tea time and Harry's stomach rumbled as he thought of dinner.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made there way to the fireplace, laughing and joking around and one by one they floo'ed back into Grimmauld Place and found Mrs Weasly waiting for them, with a seriousness in her voice she spoke, "Harry, dear. They're all waiting for you."  
Finally. he was going to get some answers. 


	2. The Perfect Plan

"In you go, Harry," Mrs Weasly said as she muttered a spell quietly and the door to the kitchen flew open.  
Harry stepped forward into the now, massive, magically expanded room. There was roughly sixty people seated at one big long semi-circle table, with one chair in the middle of the table. All eyes shot to Harry as he stepped into the room. Harry quickly found Remus Lupin sitting at the table, next to Mr Weasly, and grinned, feeling better after his day at Diagon Ally. The grin was wiped off his face when Remus didn't grin back, instead his eyes quickly looked away from his and started staring at the table, as if it was an engrossing movie. Before he could even think Dumbledore addressed Harry, as if right on cue.  
"Harry, take a seat and we will get started," he said while indicating that he wanted Harry to sit at the chair in the middle of the semi-circle table everyone else was sitting at.  
Without saying anything, Harry slowly made his way forward and clumsily sat in his chair. Then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of wizards, maybe ten or more, advancing on Harry with their wands pointed at him.  
Harry, not thinking, was quick to act, he immediately sprung out of his chair, his senses alert, ready for anything, then spun around to face the wizards. By the time he had spun around he had his wand trained on one of the group, who all looked quite taken-aback by his sharpness and speed. He stood facing them all, glaring into their eyes, as if daring them to attack first.  
But, it seemed that Harry's actions had started a chain reaction and before he knew it, every wand in the room, minus Dumbledore's, was trained onto Harry. Dumbledore slowly stood from his chair, positioned in the middle of the long table, causing Harry to spin and face him.  
"Aurors, Harry, they're just Aurors," Dumbledore in a calm voice, the usual twinkle in his eye.  
Harry, still clutching his wand tight, spun back around to face the group of 'Aurors', and after careful study, since he had seen many Aurors at the Ministry of Magic last year, he came to the conclusion Dumbledore was telling the truth and lowered his wand, then remembering they had tried to attack him, and raised it again. Then shouted over his back, "They tried to attack me! They had they're wands pointed!"  
"Harry, they're just a precaution. They're just here to protect us if anything. were to get out of hand," Dumbledore said, choosing his last words carefully. Harry looked hard at Dumbledore taking in what he heard.  
A precaution? To protect.. them? He thought as he, slowly, stared around the room. There had to be just over 60, full-grown wizards in this very room, sitting before his very eyes, with their wands still out, although not pointing at Harry. And they. needed protection?  
"Protection." Harry said, knowing Dumbledore was talking about the rest of the order. For a second he thought it was one big joke, but then looked into several of the wizards eyes and noticed they looked dead- serious. He turned back to Dumbledore, thinking hard, racking his brain for something 60 wizards would need protection from, "Protection from what?"  
The room now sat in complete silence, all eyes wandering back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore, who had sat back down at Harry's question. Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes and noticed that he looked to be in deep thought, carefully pondering how to answer Harry's question.  
"They are here to protect us from." Dumbledore slowly said, his gaze piercing into Harry's emerald green eyes, "You."  
"W-W-What!?" Harry blurted out automatically, he felt like he had been slapped in the face hard, with a metal glove. Every eye in the room was trained on Harry as if he were some fascinating animal on display in the zoo, and he felt a fury and anger surface that Harry had never experienced before and didn't know how all of a sudden he was this angry.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!" he screamed at everyone. They all jumped, minus Dumbledore of course, who had now developed quite a trend of taking no notice any of the unusual things Harry did. He turned his attention to Dumbledore as if he didn't just yell at everyone in the room, which held some of the best wizards of all-time, and the Minister of Magic himself. "EXPLAIN! WHY WOULD THEY NEED PROTECTION FROM. ME?" he boomed at Dumbledore, they stared into each others eyes.  
"Tomorrow, when you've had time to cool down," Dumbledore half- ordered, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry needed this explained. now, if it was the last thing he did.  
"EXPLAIN NOW!" Harry shouted in fury as he raised his wand at. Dumbledore, who still acted like he was having a cup of tea while catching up on life with one of his dearest friends.  
Harry knew what was about to happen. But before it did he felt a familiar feeling come to him, he felt just like he did when he had been trapped in his body five days ago, as if he were under the Imperius curse again. The feeling had left him when he was eating breakfast earlier that day, but now was back worse than ever before. He felt as if he were being controlled, but still in control. It was an odd feeling, but comforted him. Harry was ready. Not sure how he was ready but he knew he was.  
Then, just on cue, every wand raised into the air, directed at Harry, and in one massive, synchronized movement their owners all yelled a wide variety of spells, hexes, curses and more all at the same time.  
"Expelliarmus! Imperio! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Incendio! Impendia! Furnunculus! Rictusempra!" were just some of the spells cast. They burst out of their wands in an impressive show and were now all on their way to meet Harry.  
Harry just had time to act and in one, aggressive swish of his wand a massive, red glowing barrier surrounded him. The wave of spells Harry's attackers sent at him hit the barrier with such force that everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. The barrier seemed to absorb all the spells sent at it and in one huge blast a wave of energy exploded out from Harry. Everyone it hit collapsed to the ground immediately.  
Dumbledore and Harry were the only ones left standing, with two huge barriers surrounded them both.  
"Tom," Dumbledore said in one of his calmest voices, as the barriers surrounding them both disintegrated into thin air, "I had a feeling you would be joining us."  
"Dumbledore," Harry heard himself growl with a tone and voice filled with hatred, very much unlike his own. Harry felt himself flick his wand and a green flash of light erupted from its tip, directed at Dumbledore.  
In a flash and a whirl of his cloak, Dumbledore was now standing behind Harry. "Foolish, Tom, foolish." Dumbledore continued calmly as he dodged another killing curse that flew at him by disappearing and reappearing with another twirl of his cloak. "Did you honestly think I would not notice what was happening, Tom?" Dumbledore calmly continued.  
"It matters not, Dumbledore! For soon you will be dead!" Harry spat at Dumbledore.  
What? Harry tried to open his mouth to apologize but found he couldn't move. he was trapped again. Not in control of his own actions, but simply an observer, inside his own body. He sent another flash of green light towards Dumbledore, who again, with a swish of his cloak, was out of its path and standing behind Harry again.  
"Tom, either leave his body or I will force you."  
"Dumbledore not even you and your silly order will be a problem to me now! I am the most powerful wizard in the world!" Harry exclaimed madly with a triumphant grin on his face.  
"Powerful you are Tom. But I feel you still have a lot to learn before that day comes. Leave him! I have grown quite tired of this game."  
Dumbledore advanced on Harry and with an aggressive flick of his wand he sent a massive, flaming, red fireball shooting towards him. It caught him unprepared and hit Harry in the chest, it hit with such force that he was thrown across the room and his back crashed into the stone wall, crumbling it in the process. He fell onto his face with a great crash, as small bits of the stone wall fell onto of him. Pain coursed through his entire body, his scar on fire, threatening to rip open his head. Dumbledore stepped over Harry, his wand pointed at Harry.  
"Legilimens!"  
Harry knew this feeling all to well and in an instant the cold, hard, floor, along with all the pain, vanished and pictures of his past were swimming through his mind. He was six, Dudley was chasing him through school with his gang. he was being yelled at by Uncle Vernon because his uncle was bored... he was laying on the ground, his face bloody and beaten and someone was yelling at him. That's not me, Harry's head yelled, but before he could think more pictures flashed in his mind. he was nine and one of Aunt Marge's bulldogs was chasing him up a tree. the boy that was being yelled at was now being teased and thrown around by a gang of people that reminded Harry of Dudely and his gang. he now watched his uncle hammering the letterbox closed. the other boy was now being called a freak by what Harry assumed, was his Dad, it reminded Harry so much of himself.  
Then, without warning, Harry's scar burst into a pain he had never felt before, he felt like he was dead. No, this pain must be worse than death, he told himself. Then he plunged backwards in his mind, pain coursing through his body. He felt himself being pulled hard along him mind, as if someone wanted him to get out.  
'What's happening.' he asked himself. Then another voice spoke, and the pain from his scar lifted.  
'I have to go now, Harry, sorry we couldn't get to know each other better.'  
The voice in his head was familiar, then he remembered the boy in his memories and asked the other voice, 'Your that boy aren't you? The one in my memories.'  
'Yes,' the voice answered simply.  
'Who are you?' Harry automatically asked.  
'I'm someone that understands you, Harry. I'm someone who never had real parents, someone who was teased and bullied for their entire childhood, someone who was called a freak when he found out he was a wizard. I'm just like you. I'm someone who doesn't see you for the famous Harry Potter, I'm someone who doesn't see you as 'The Boy Who Lived.' I'm just someone who understands you, not as the 'Boy Who Lived' or as Harry Potter, but just as a boy, just as Harry. But I have to go now, back to my own mind. Sorry we couldn't talk more.'  
'NO! Don't go! Stay here, stay with me! Please!' Harry pleaded desperately, he had finally found someone who knew what he had been through, someone who understood him. Because that someone had been through it too.  
'I have little choice, if I don't go back now I wont survive. Goodbye, Harry."  
'No, take me with you!' Harry pleaded.  
'Sure, if you wish. just concentrate on leaving this body and it will happen. Concentrate hard.'  
Harry started to concentrate all his thoughts on leaving, then he heard Dumbledore's voice in his head.  
'Harry, the voice lies to you, its Voldemort!' Harry could hear the urgency when he spoke in his mind. Dumbledore knew time was running out, and soon Harry would be no more than a memory.  
'No. Dumbledore you're wrong, the person in here is just like me! He isn't Voldemort! He understands what I've been through!' Harry tried to convince Dumbledore.  
'Harry, I've never lied to you, I'm telling you the truth! You belong here with us, The people who love you! WE are the ones who truly understand you!' Dumbledore exclaimed, trying to convince him a rushed voice, knowing any second it could be over. Harry just realized how stupid he had been.  
'I'm sorry, Dumbledore... Okay... How do I get out of here?' Wasting no time, Dumbledore went straight into explaining.  
'When I break contact of the spell, Voldemort will be thrown from your mind. What you must realise is he will try to take yours with his. Harry, you MUST NOT let that happen, for if you do, Voldemort will be more powerful than ever before and you will be no more than a memory. I know this may seem an inappropriate time to be telling you this, I know its a big burden Harry, but right now, right here, I feel you need to know,' Dumbledore quickly told him with earnest in his voice.  
'I don't know if I can do this, Dumbledore. I'm... so sorry,' Harry answered as he thought about all the people he would be letting down if he failed, his voice was full of worry and doubt.  
'Harry, I believe in you. Everyone else is beside me, they all believe in you, Harry. They're all waiting for you. I'm sure Sirius still believes in you! Your parents still believe in you! Ron and Hermione believe in you!' Dumbledore reassured Harry, his voice was a mix of caring and understanding, 'they also said they cant believe that they're going to have to cancel your surprise birthday party tomorrow.' Dumbledore finished with amusement in his voice. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn't stop the tears from coming, he started to cry, on both the inside and the outside. He knew he would never see everyone again, it was over.  
Suddenly it stopped.  
He snapped open his eyes and an unimaginable pain coursed through his teenage body, coming from his scar.  
"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Harry screamed, tears dripping down his face. He arched his back due to the pain, it was on the brink of snapping when he felt four pairs of strong hands restrain his body so he couldn't thrash about.  
"MAKE IT STOP!!!" he cried as another wave of immense pain shot through his body.  
"Legilimens!"  
The pain stopped.  
'Harry, I'm going to try break the spell again. Ready?'  
'I think so." Harry said with uncertainty. Dumbledore broke the spell.  
"AAARGGGGHHHH-"  
"Legilimens!"  
'Dumbledore, what's happening? Why cant I get out of my mind?'  
'It seems,' Dumbledore continued with a triumphant tone of amusement in his voice, 'that Voldemort is a bit on the angry side, that's what caused the pain. I think its best we had a chat in here while we wait for him to calm himself, and from what I heard out of you, we might be in here awhile. So I think I might as well make us comfortable.'  
In a flash, the nothingness of his mind was filled with light, sound and life. He was standing in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting in his chair. Amused at Harry's state of confusion.  
'This is merely a visual representation of my office, to help us talk more openly and comfortably, it's compiled from both our memories of this place. This also applies to our physical appearance, but you will find that our own minds govern the way our physical appearances differ, the emotions in our eyes, the tone in our voices also becomes clearer. So to put it into simple terms, it's just like we are back at Hogwarts, in my office. You will not know the difference. Please, sit down.'  
'Er. Okay,' Harry said still unsure of what was happening, even after Dumbledore's explanation. He slowly made his way over to the chair facing Dumbledore's desk and sat himself down, trying to steady his breathing, that was now ragged and dry.  
'Dumbledore. I don't know what's happening anymore. I'm confused... Can you explain what's going on?'  
'Of course, Harry. But to do that, its best to start from the beginning,' he said, his voice now serious and calm, 'the beginning. When do you think this all started?'  
'Uhm. I remember this bright green light, just before Remus stunned me. I kind of thought that the green light had something to do with it.'  
'Yes. Yes, that helped it, but it did not cause it. It really all started when you allowed yourself to become angry that morning, at the Dursley's I presume.'  
'Oh. you know about that do you? How?' Harry asked as guilt slowly crept into him.  
'Well, naturally, I had to go to your Aunt and Uncles house to pick up your things. How else did you have your wand when you woke up?'  
'Oh.' was all Harry could manage, feeling stupid.  
'Back to the matter at hand, when I arrived I found the kitchen, well. the half kitchen you left behind before you walked out,' Dumbledore joked.  
'I don't find that funny, Sir,' Harry quickly told him, gazing into his twinkling eyes.  
'Ahh. Precisely my point, Harry!' Dumbledore said in a faraway and mystical voice, that reminded him of Professor Trelawney's. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had gone nuts.  
'Y-Y-Your point, Sir? Have I missed something?'  
'Yes, Five days ago you were missing something. Which brings us back to the beginning, the Dursley's kitchen. Do you know what it is you were missing yet?'  
Harry thought hard while staring out the window of Dumbledore's office, it looked so real. 'Well you said I was missing something that day that allowed myself to become angry quicker than usual?' Dumbledore gave Harry a slight nod as he examined him over his half-moon glasses. Harry continued, 'The only thing I was really missing was my friends and joking around with them, but I don't see how that had anything to do with Voldemort.'  
'Harry, you just said it. You missed your friends, you missed joking around with them, laughing with them, just being yourself. Something that simple. and yet so complex. When was the last time you had laughed, when was the last time you just sat and joked around, and enjoyed yourself and simply express emotion of any kind,' he inquired, though Harry was sure Dumbledore knew what the answer was.  
Harry had to think hard and when the answer hit him he had a sudden urge to do something, to demolish Dumbledore's office as he had done not too long ago, but surprisingly, he simply replied, 'Since before the day that Sirius died.'  
'Right you are again, Harry. You hadn't expressed your emotions for weeks, it may not seem like long. But after such a terrible loss, two weeks stretches to years, months to decades, years to lifetimes. It was not healthy for someone, you of all people, to keep your feelings bottled up, to mourn is one of the very things that makes us human. But you did not let yourself accept it, instead, taking the easy option and placing the blame on yourself, after everything I had told you.'  
'The EASY option, you have no idea-' Harry began but Dumbledore interrupted.  
'Yes, the easy option. Blame, Denial. It is the most predictable of all human responses, you will find that to move on, you will have to accept, and to accept, you must not blame yourself for what you did not do.' Dumbledore said all this with his usual calm voice, but the twinkle in his eyes gone, his eyes now unreadable.  
'But I DID do it, it IS all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid to blindly run into Voldemort's trap he would still be here!' Harry yelled.  
But then, what's stopping me from saying I was the one that caused it. I was the one who didn't tell you Voldemort might try to lure you to the department of mysteries, so I'm to blame. But then, what's stopping me from placing the blame on Kreacher for lying about Sirius? Or perhaps we could blame Professor Snape for letting his past get in the way of the matter at hand?'  
'What's your point, Sir?' Harry found himself getting agitated.  
'My point, Harry, is that what happened, happened, and could of happened any number of ways. But what happened, can not be changed, not be me, nor by you. The only thing we can do is either choose to accept it, or deny it. To move on, or to suffer needlessly. You chose to deny it, and by doing so bottling up your feelings, your emotions, which eventually led to here. THAT, Harry, is what started this past five days.'  
'All that, just to explain why I got angry so easily at the Dursley's?' Harry asked, not sure what to think.  
'As I said before, an emotion is something so simple, yet something so complex.' Dumbledore replied simply. 'Would you like me to explain the past five days now?' Harry simply nodded.  
All of a sudden Dumbledore's office disintegrated and Harry thought they were going back into the real world, but the office was quickly replaced with the Dursley's kitchen, he looked around and saw Dudley, his piggy eyes trained on the TV, Vernon was reading the news paper while Petuina was spying on the neighbors through the window. And then he saw himself, preparing the Dursley's breakfast.  
'This is my memory of five days ago.' Harry stated, Dumbledore just nodded and continued.  
'So again, we find ourselves in the Dursley's kitchen, you are making breakfast for your relatives, nothing unusual. You found yourself thinking about what your friends would be doing. they were probably off playing quidditch, having a magical breakfast with their family or laughing and joking with other friends. and there you were, making breakfast for your relatives. You became jealous,' Dumbledore timed his speaking perfectly, for when he said jealous Harry saw himself shove the cutlery draw closed harder than he normally would of, 'angry,' he saw himself slam the bacon onto the table, 'and desperate.' He saw himself cutting off the bacon fat extremely hard, leaving marks in the breadboard.  
'So then,' Dumbledore continued, 'you said something, anything, to get your mind off what you were thinking of.'  
"Unusual weather, it's so hot this summer," Harry saw himself say, trying to make conversation. Then Harry saw Vernon's head snap to Harry, he had to admit, it was funnier this time around. Vernon yelled at Harry now as Dumbledore continued.  
'When your uncle called you and your kind freaks, you just snapped. He was cursing the very things you would rather be doing that moment, if thinking of them made you jealous and angry, imagine how you reacted when he cursed them, referring to them, to you, as a disease more terrible than cancer.'  
But Harry didn't need to imagine, he saw himself snap. He was now yelling in rage as he kicked the bin into the door, smashed the plates then toppled the fridge.  
'This is the very moment where it all started,' Dumbledore said calmly as the picture froze, 'you were in a rage beyond anything you had ever been in, and of course, Voldemort felt this rage through your scar, he acted immediately. He could easily slip into the back of your mind undetected, you were in such a state of hate, rage, anger and desperation that Voldemort just fueled them. You welcomed any new thoughts, you didn't know what to do. But then, all of a sudden you knew exactly what to do.'  
'I did?' Harry asked, engrossed in Dumbledore's explanation. Harry found himself now sitting back in Dumbledore's office.  
'Yes. don't you remember it? The little voice in the back of your mind, telling you what to do, where to go, who to go to?'  
Harry opened his eyes wide as something in the back of his mind connected, 'Yes,' he simply said.  
'And what did this voice tell you, who did it tell you to go to?'  
'It told me to go to.It told me to go to, you.' Harry said in realization.  
'Yes.' The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had now returned, ' It was the perfect plan, an absolutely perfect plan, no real flaws, no real problems. The perfect plan, that wasn't planned. It just happened.'  
'Dumbledore, I'm lost again. How was this a perfect plan?' Harry asked, trying hard to grasp everything Dumbledore was telling him.  
'I, too, did not grasp what was happening at first, but then, just tonight, in the meeting, it became so obvious I wanted to curse my stupidity, I had handed him the opportunity, and a perfect means in doing it easily.'  
'So what was happening?' Harry asked, clinging to every word, this had to be good. Even Dumbledore had been fooled.  
'Well, I should explain some other things first. Do you still remember the flash of light you saw at Mrs Figgs house?' Harry was quick to nod. 'That was Remus but-'  
'Remus?' Harry asked in disbelief.  
'As I was saying, The flash of light was conjured by Remus BUT he was being controlled by Voldemort.'  
'Controlling two minds at once? That's impossible,' Harry stated confidently, remembering Hermione lecturing him on Occlumency when he had been asked to start lessons last year.  
'Ahh.,' Dumbledore started with deep admiration in his tone, 'If it were any other wizard in you at the time I bet they would of thought the same thing, but Voldemort is probably the smartest wizard alive, it doesn't matter what side your on, you have to admit it. He knew that technically he wasn't possessing you, simply finding room for himself inside your mind, but he still didn't want to posses Remus to achieve his goal because he didn't want to loose any of his grip on your mind. So he temporarily poured his mind into yours, giving you his powers and yours to him.'  
'But I didn't even use my wand, so he couldn't of possessed Remus through me, you're missing something.' Harry pointed out Dumbledore's flaw in his explanation quickly.  
'Harry. Did you know there is such a thing as wand-less magic?' Dumbledore inquired. Harry simply shook his head. 'Of course you do, although most forms of it are rare and take a great deal of concentration and a powerful mind behind it, there is one kind most grown wizards and witches use daily.' Something clicked in Harry's mind.  
'Apparation.' Dumbledore beamed at him and continued.  
'There are many other kinds of wand-less magic, Animagi are one of them. But the most rare of all these is the ability to perform all magic without a wand. You have seen this and not noticed it because wizards and witches who use wand-less magic will find if they use wand-less magic in conjunction with their wands that it greatly amplifies the effectiveness of the spell cast, and the person casting the spell needs not say the spell aloud, simply in their head.' Harry gasped.  
'You and Voldemort. both?'  
Dumbledore nodded and continued his explanation, 'So, as I was saying, Voldemort possessed Remus through you, as they turned around with their wands at the ready the Harry in you screamed no while the Voldemort in you used it as a perfect cover to flick your hand, quickly posses Remus and cast a dark, powerful spell that weakened your mind greatly. But the spell was too powerful for its own good and almost wiped Voldemort out of your mind, but he thought fast and put Remus to good use, but since his wand was knocked out of his hand when he cast the powerful dark magic he could only yell.'  
Then Harry remembered Remus yelling, "STUN HIM! STUN HIM!", and another broken link clicked in his mind, 'He wanted the other wizard to stun me so he could posses me totally!' Dumbledore nodded his head and went on.  
'But again things didn't go as planned, because of the dark spell being more powerful than he expected he could only posses half of you, he was then sharing your body with you. But at that time he was in control of you, but he didn't realize it. So for four days you simply couldn't control yourself, Voldemort, somehow still hadn't realized he was in control of you, or hadn't figured out how. You were bordering upon control but still couldn't, you were trapped. I had some idea of what was happening at that time, so I wanted to let Hermione and Ron in to see you, hoping they would bring you back to reality. But I had told the other members of the order, that with Voldemort possessing you. you would be powerful beyond reason, although I did not tell them the rest of what I assumed, so, naturally they feared you might wake up and kill Hermione and Ron. It took me a great deal of persuasion, but they finally let them in, and it appeared I was right.'  
'About what?' Harry quickly asked before Dumbledore could continue, it was hard to take it all in and make sense of it at the same time.  
'Right about them being able to give you control of your body. And when Hermione began to cry on your shoulder while squeezing your hand-'  
'How did you know about that?' Harry asked feeling his cheeks turn red, he didn't know why though.  
'You think we didn't have people watching you under invisibility cloaks? I was there myself.' Dumbledore answered, amused at Harry's embarrassment.  
'Oh, yeah.' Harry said feeling stupid again, as he had done so many times today.  
'So, when Hermione began to cry on your shoulder while she squeezed your hand you wanted to make her stop crying, to comfort her, you couldn't bear to see both her and Ron in such pain. And Voldemort couldn't bear to be in a body full of such emotion and love, so he eased off his control on you, though not completely. Then when you woke up later that day you now had control, but I could sense you could be back to the way you were before soon. So I quickly got you into bed to rest and organized for today to be as fun as possible, hoping to drive Voldemort from you completely. But he was one step ahead of me this time, somehow, he learnt to shut himself off from you when you felt happy emotions. But return just as in control when he needed to.'  
'So, everything, this 'Perfect Plan', all lead down to tonight? I don't get it, what did he have to gain?' Harry queried, still confused.  
'He had everything to gain, yet nothing to loose. In the one room, there was over sixty highly important wizards, if he killed them his death eater army would have no trouble taking control of the wizarding world. The minister of magic was also in the room, as was I, the only known person Voldemort has ever taken caution to. Harry imagine it, the terror, the chaos. The Minister of Magic, gone, The Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort's only resistance, gone, the only person Voldemort feared, gone and you take all that fear, chaos, death and destruction. then you multiply it by one hundred, because to add to all that, Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', the only hope there is at ever being free from his reign, was now in Lord Voldemort's possession. And still, if his plan were to fail, he could take your wand and turn it on yourself, killing you in the process and fleeing. Harry, if that happened, if that happens, Voldemort will never be truly defeated. We also need to act quickly, I fear he will try to posses you again and finish off what he started.'  
'So.' Harry started, his head spinning fast in one big blur, he clearly remembered Dumbledore tell him, just a few weeks ago, that only he could defeat Lord Voldemort, but it had just started to sink in what he must do and was sure that if he wasn't in his own mind right now he would be spewing onto the floor at the prospect, ' What now?' He was shaking now.  
'For now, we start your training.' Dumbledore stated as he eyed Harry curiously over his half moon glasses.  
'And then?' Harry asked looking into Dumbledore's eyes.  
'And then,' Dumbledore repeated, staring right back into Harry's emerald green eyes, 'The rest is up to you.'  
  
*  
  
When Harry and Dumbledore had emerged from Harry's mind when his scar had stopped hurting, they had been pelted questions from everyone in the room. Harry had forgotten that they still didn't know what had happened that night, or for the previous five days. Dumbledore had tried to get Harry into his room so he could be alone, but everyone had demanded to be told the truth, there and then.  
Harry was forced to sit through another one of Dumbledore's long explanations about the past five days events, he really wanted to be alone so he could think about things but instead, he was pelted with question upon question until he found himself snapping back angrily at everyone. Then, finally, he had been allowed to go up to his room, which now housed an extra bed for Ron to sleep in.  
Great. Harry thought angrily as he breathed a relaxed sigh as he lay onto his comfortable bed. He didn't want anyone's company right now and thought about going into the spare room when he heard a nervous knock on his door. With a frustrated sigh, Harry slowly hauled himself off his bed and walked across the room to the door. When he opened it he found a nervous Ron staring at him.  
"Uh.. I just wanted to let you know that.. I- Uhm. That I will be staying downstairs tonight."  
"Good!" Harry spat out in anger, he didn't need this useless interruption. But he immediately regretted it when Ron, looking hurt, turned back around and started to walk. Harry screwed up his face, cursing himself for being so stupid. Before Ron could get more than a few feet away he said, in his most sorry voice, "I'm sorry Ron, I just need to be alone right now. Talk tomorrow?"  
Ron looked instantly better and a smile spread to his lips, "Yeah. tomorrow." Harry knew he was hiding something, but couldn't be bothered thinking about it now, he had his own problems. With a great sigh he turned back into his room and collapsed onto his bed with a satisfied sigh. I could sleep for years, he thought, relaxing into the soft mattress.  
Harry soon found himself thinking about Voldemort and what he must do. The whole wizarding world- no, Voldemort would not stop there, the whole world was in Harry's hands, and Harry's alone, it was up to him to vanquish Voldemort. What do they expect me to do!? Harry yelled at himself silently as he ran his hands through his messy hair. I'm no super hero! How am I, a stupid boy, meant to stop him! They act as if I can just wave my wand and make everybody's problems disappear! Why does it have it be me!  
Harry wanted to run away, to hide and never come back. All he ever wanted was to live a normal life, he didn't want to be the famous Harry Potter anymore, he didn't want to be the 'Boy Who Lived'. He was sick of it, sick of everything, sick of being gawked at and asked questions wherever he went, sick of being followed, of being watched. He was sick with being compared with his father at everything he did, sick of the way people assumed he was a spoilt little rich kid before they even got to know him. He was sick of the way people favored Harry over some other person, sick of being treated differently and given special privileges just because of something that happened when he was a baby, something he didn't even do. He was just sick of being Harry Potter.  
Why does it have to be me, why not Hermione! She is a better wizard than me! He yelled at his mind, hoping it would change something. Why me!! Then, as if it was an automated response his mind started replaying what Dumbledore had told him the night his godfather died.  
'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thri-'  
"I KNOW WHAT THE STUPID PROPHECY SAYS!" Harry screamed out-loud as he sat up in his bed, in fury, no one seemed to notice his out burst of rage, apart from the painting of an ugly old witch, Julia Namingway.  
"Calm down, dear, you shouldn't be taking your feelings out on-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Julia just managed to escape from her portrait before a flash of red light reduced it to a pile of warm ash and coal, Harry didn't rush to put it out as he knew the house was charmed to repel fire. Harry felt a lot better after he let the anger out of his system.  
"Ahhh," He yawned as he put his wand back down and laid back in his bed, now feeling both comfortable and warm, "Who says bottling up your feelings doesn't come in handy?"  
  
*  
  
Harry suppressed a yawn as he stepped into the empty hallway of Grimmauld Place in a sleepy daze. It was eerily quiet compared to his other times here. But Harry came to the conclusion that it was just quieter because he wasn't being yelled at by the paintings on the wall, this time, they were all snoozing quietly in their portraits. Harry also noticed that there was no nice smells of breakfast to greet his senses this time, unlike yesterday. Harry's stomach gave a loud grumble, he was so hungry. Harry decided to make his way down to the kitchen to see if anyone was there to make him breakfast, or if there was any leftovers.  
Harry turned the knob and opened the door to the kitchen, only, he found he was not standing in the small kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He now found himself standing in a massive room, much bigger than the great hall at Hogwarts. It was decorated splendidly, decorations hanging from the walls and floating magically around in the air. The hall was bursting with color, from wall to wall. The only decorations Harry had seen better than this were the decorations for the Yule Ball, in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that was only because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The room was frighteningly quiet, empty although emanating a feeling that it was full. Thats weird. he thought and turned around, thinking that maybe he had gone through the wrong door, just as he reached for the doorknob he heard a deafening roar.  
"SUPRRIIIIISSSEEEE!!!"  
Harry quickly turned around, and what greeted him made his heart jump. The hall was no longer empty. far from it. Now, where there had been nothing just moments ago, stood roughly two thousand wizards and witches, children and adults, all beaming at him happily.  
Harry saw lots of familiar faces, Neville Longbottom, a fellow member of 'Dumbledore's Army', was smiling widely at him. Harry also saw Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who he shared his dormitories with, smiling and waving madly at him. On his quick scan of the hall he also noticed two of his fellow Gryffindor's waving at him, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were also highly addicted to Divination. He also spotted Justin Finch- Fletchley, a Hufflepuff smiling broadly at him. Then his eyes spotted a familiar bunch of people, all standing at the front of the hall.  
The group consisted of Mr Weasly, who was trying to restrain a teary- eyed Mrs Weasly from running over and hugging Harry to death. He laughed to himself when he saw two huge, mischievous grins, that belonged to Fred and George Weasly, he saw a beaming, watery eyed Ginny who was also waving at him. He smiled when he saw Remus Lupin, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and an unusual looking wizard dressed in festive and colorful robes, whom Harry quickly remembered as Mundungus Fletcher, who all smiled warmly at him. Standing next to the oddly dressed Mundungus, was Dumbledore, dressed in sparkling blue robes that suited the twinkle in his eye, he, also smiled warmly at Harry. Then standing in front of Dumbledore was a madly grinning Ron and a teary eyed Hermione.  
Harry was lost for words, he didn't know what was happening, but yet, there was a hall full of hundreds and hundreds of people, all smiling at him, they had also yelled 'Surprise!', he was puzzled. Then, just as if Dumbledore had read his thoughts, which he probably can, Harry thought quickly, he flicked his wand and a massive banner appeared at the top of the hall. Harry looked up and gasped as he read the massive words written on it, and just as he read the words, the whole hall bellowed them at him.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!!!"  
  
Tears of joy rushed to Harry's, brilliant green eyes at these words, he had forgotten his birthday, but it did not matter, for nearly two thousand people didn't, and this made all the difference to Harry.  
Harry set off at a run towards the only two people that mattered to him at that moment, his only true friends, the people he was sure had organized all this. They met him halfway and the whole hall watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione were all immersed in one huge hug, full of emotion and love, as if nothing else mattered in the world to them, as if they were the world.  
Dumbledore, slowly and steadily started to clap, breaking the silence. Soon the Weaslys, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Mundungus followed suit. Then slowly the whole hall burst into a thunderous applause, getting louder and quicker.  
Harry reluctantly pulled up from the hug with his two best friends and flung an arm around both of their shoulders and led them both to the party.  
The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing and joking with his friends and, to him, his family. And that day, even for just for a little while, Harry felt all his fears and worries disappear. For one lucky day he had been just a normal boy, not Harry Potter or the 'Boy Who Lived', just Harry. And to Harry, it was the best birthday present a person could ever hope for. 


	3. Dreary Days

Harry woke up the next morning and he felt a warm, comforting feeling come to him when he remembered the previous day. It had been the happiest day in his eventful life. He had received so many presents yesterday, and yes they were all good and he could tell a lot of thought went into buying every single one. But the thing Harry couldn't wait to do was open his presents from the Weaslys and everyone else. He hadn't gotten around to opening them yesterday, and he was glad. He would much rather open their presents in private.  
So with his mind focused on his presents he just managed to pull his tired body out of his bed. He already knew Ron was downstairs because he remembered hearing him go down just before he had woken up. He hastily pulled on some clothes, thinking he might change his mind and jump back into bed any second, and hurried downstairs.  
As he stepped into the kitchen, without looking up from reading the Daily Prophet, Lupin asked, "Sleep well, Harry?"  
"Slept great, thanks!" He replied enthusiastically as he took a seat at the table next to Ron, who had his face buried in his cereal. Lupin went back to reading the paper. Ron noticed Harry sitting next to him.  
"Morning, Harry. Cereal?" he asked as he held up the cereal box.  
"No thanks, not real hungry, still full from yesterday," Harry said rubbing his stomach. Ron grinned.  
"Yeee', yesterde ous weal goud!" Ron choked out, his mouth stuffed full of more cereal. He saw Harry's puzzled look and swallowed, "Sorry, I said Yesterday was real good!"  
"Yeah, thanks mate," Harry said as he gave Ron a hard pat on the back, causing Ron to choke on the new spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Once Ron stopped choking he spoke.  
"I'll take that as a, 'Ron, you're the bestest person in the whole wide world' then." Harry was just about to reply when someone else did for him.  
"Get over yourself, Ron," Ginny exclaimed, giggling as she and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating his cereal. Harry noticed how both girls were giggling and looking wide awake as they sat across the table from Harry.  
"How can you guys be so awake," Harry groaned at them as he, deciding he was hungry, poured himself some cereal. Hermione immediately narrowed her eyes at Harry, it always made Harry feel as if he had committed some terrible crime.  
"Well, us, unlike some people, Harry Potter, didn't stay up all hours of the night playing Quidditch!" she said in her best matter-of-factly tone. Harry was about to retort when he remembered that he didn't go to bed until around three in the morning.  
It was true. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny (for a little bit), Tonks and even Lupin had been playing indoor Quidditch all last night in the massive hall, they thought they might as well make use of it since the hall would change back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place at five in the morning. Harry found that he really liked playing indoor Quidditch and he wondered why there wasn't a league of it being played. It had a whole different feeling to it, but he still preferred normal Quidditch to playing it indoor.  
"Er.. Oh- yeah," was all Harry managed to say back to Hermione. Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny was now rolling around in her chair, giggling. Harry could even tell Lupin was trying to hide his smile by covering his face with the daily prophet.  
"Harry! I was only joking, seriously..." Hermione laughed out. Harry couldn't believe Hermione had fooled him with a joke, that was a first.  
"Oh, sorry," Harry muttered as he fed himself some cereal. Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes and sighed.  
"Boys."  
"Oh dear. what have they done now?" Mrs Weasly asked in a long, drawn out voice as she entered the kitchen with three small parcels in her hand, all bearing the Hogwarts crest. But no one answered her question, they all stared at the packages Mrs Weasly was holding. It seemed like the silence went on forever before Mrs Weasly broke it, "Oh, alright!" she sighed and handed the three parcels to Ron, Hermione and Harry, who all took them with shaking hands. "Oh, Ginny, Dumbledore also gave me your Hogwarts letter," she said as she handed Ginny her letter. Their OWL results were finally here.  
Hermione wasted no time and opened the large envelope, filled with sheets of parchment. It seemed that the result for each subject was on a separate piece of parchment, with a comment on each one. Ron, more reluctantly than Hermione, tore his open and started to read. Harry slowly rose from his chair with his OWL results in his hand still, he started pacing the room, still not opening the envelope, but looking at it, as if considering it like animals did with unfamiliar food. Lupin was watching Harry over the daily prophet, with an amused look on his face, "Harry, you remind me of myself." he thought out loud. Harry jumped out of his little daze.  
"Huh? Oh. yeah.," Harry replied, still looking at his unopened envelope. Inside contained the difference between being an ordinary wizard, and being an Auror. It was the most nervous he had been his whole life, even though he had already taken the exam, getting the results was the hard part.  
"You know," Lupin continued in an amused voice, "I, too, discovered that they don't open themselves."  
Harry blushed, "Yeah I suppose I better get it over with." And with that he went over and sat down in the corner of the room, resting his back where the two walls joined. With trembling fingers, he slowly opened the envelope. There were roughly ten small pieces of parchment, stapled together at the top left corner. Harry read the first page:  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you of the results of your examinations. You will find all the books and supplies you will need for your sixth year on the last page of your results.  
As usual the term begins on September the 1st with the Hogwarts Express leaving platform 9¾ at 11am. Please make sure you arrive with all the necessary books and equipment.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry turned the page, more nervous than ever then read his Astronomy result:  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
ASTRONOMY - Examiner: Professor Tofty  
  
Grade: Acceptable  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter displayed understanding of the planets and the things taught in Astronomy during the year and completed his theory paper to a normal standard. But he didn't complete his exam due to allowing himself to be distracted with other things when he should have been concentrating on his examination.  
  
I also regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into NEWT level Astronomy.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry wanted to jump up and shout. He couldn't believe he had passed his Astronomy exam, but he also couldn't believe his professor had said he should have been concentrating on his exam rather than being distracted with other things.  
For that had been the unfortunate night that Professor McGonagall had been stunned many times to the chest and Hagrid was forced to flee. So Harry's mind wasn't exactly on his exam. But without another thought on it.  
Harry happily turned the page and read his next exam result, they seemed to be in alphabetical order.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES - Examiner: Professor Catherine  
  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter has shown a thorough understanding of various magical creatures in his examination. He is above the average class member and handled the creatures and all situations faced in the exam with confidence and care. I feel that the grade I have given is fair and would like to say that Mr Potter showed exceptional skills in his exam for a fifth year and he was only upped by one person in his class. Keep up the good work!  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been excepted into NEWT level Care Of Magical Creatures.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry honestly didn't know how to feel, overjoyed or worried. He swallowed a big lump in his throat. NEWT level Care Of Magical Creatures? He was extremely happy with his grade, but he couldn't help but think, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, that Hagrid had been lucky no one had died in his last three years as a teacher. And that was only the normal class, Harry thought about Hagrid's NEWT classes. Harry saw pictures form in his mind of him flying around on dragons and trying to teach giants table-manners. Well, at least he knew he had Hermione in his class, as he was sure she was the person who had beaten him with his grade. He hoped Ron would be joining them too, he then turned the page and read his next grade.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
CHARMS - Examiner: Professor Tofty  
  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter preformed his practical examination with confidence and preformed all the required tasks well, minus a few mix-ups. He showed exceptional use of his wand movements and if he had just preformed a few of the charms differently, I feel Mr Potter would of achieved an Outstanding. He also completed his written exam well and answered questions in-depth and was able to describe uses of some certain charms as if out of personal experience. Well done, Mr Potter!  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into NEWT level Charms. Good luck next year and I hope to have the pleasure of examining you again!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry was barely able to contain his glee, Yes! he screamed mentally. He had passed one of the requirement classes for being an Auror, and at the same time he had achieved a good grade. He smiled as he read Professor Tofty's comments again then feeling two times better, flipped the page.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - Examiner: Professor Tofty  
  
Grade: Outstanding  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter completed both his practical and written examination with one hundred percent accuracy. In fact, Mr Potter, due to bonus points accumulated through the summoning a full-fledged Patronus, achieved a record one hundred and five percent on his Defence Against The Dark Arts examination. The highest score ever achieved at Hogwarts. Mr Potter showed exceptional skill, confidence and experience, that I feel were, well above OWL level and would of still fetched him an Outstanding in his NEWT level exam! Excellent work Mr Potter!  
  
It is my absolute pleasure to inform you that you have been excepted into NEWT level Defence Against The Dark Arts.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry had always thought he would go good in his DADA exam, but one hundred and five percent. wow.. As he read through his result again he found that he really liked Professor Tofty and he secretly found himself hoping that the Professor would get to examine him again one day. Harry turned the page and found his Divination results staring him in the face.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
DIVINATION - Examiner: Professor Marchbanks  
  
Grade: Poor  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter displayed below average skills in his Divination examination and had to resort to guess work to try and scrape a good mark.  
  
You have not been accepted into NEWT level Divination.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry wasn't even mildly phased by his grade or the examiners results, in fact, he felt extremely happy as he now didn't have to take Divination anymore. Harry, feeling even better after his fail in Divination, turned the page.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC - Examiner: Professor Binns  
  
Grade: Acceptable  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter answered his questions to a satisfactory standard, although not displaying thorough knowledge on some things he did have a general idea.  
  
Mr Potter, you can either choose to take NEWT level History Of Magic or decline.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I'll decline, thanks, Harry thought happily. He now didn't have History of Magic, Divination or Astronomy. He was feeling great, with luck, the only lessons he would have to take this year were Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, with luck.. Harry took a deep breath and turned, only to be disappointed, he had forgotten all about Herbology.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
HERBOLOGY - Examiner: Professor Goldstreain  
  
Grade: Acceptable  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter completed his examination to a satisfactory standard. He handled his plants well and demonstrated proper care and handling of them. A few more marks higher and he would of improved a grade.  
  
You have the choice to partake in NEWT level Herbology or not.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry didn't know if he wanted to continue to do Herbology or not, the only reason he gave it any thought was that he remembered Moody tell him that a good Auror needs to know how to make potions and antidotes, and the ingredients don't always happen to be in a bottle. Sometimes you have to find them yourself. But Harry came to the conclusion that he would think about that if he even got into the classes he needed to be in to be an Auror.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
TRANSFIGURATION - Examiner: Professor Marchbanks  
  
Grade: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
Mr Potter completed his written exam with great results, definitely above the majority of the class and preformed well in the practical exam and showed a perfect method of the vanishing spell. Good work, Mr Potter.  
  
You have been accepted into NEWT level Transfiguration.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at the comment about the vanishing spells. He remembered spending several nights practicing the vanishing spell for homework. And Harry could hardly believe Professor Marchbanks had written good notes about him. Very unlike his Divination notes. Harry's heart tried to leap out of his chest when he realised that this next page contained his final result. The difference between an office job and an Auror. He needed an Outstanding and, somehow he thought he might of just scraped one. He took a huge breath and turned the page.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
POTIONS - Examiner: Professor Marchbanks  
  
Grade: N/A  
  
Examiners Notes:  
  
N/A  
  
We regret to inform you, that due to reasons beyond our control we cant inform you of your result.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled at the parchment, in disbelief. Had his grade been so bad that they couldn't even give him his mark back?  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked with concern in her face, she was looking at him from over the top of Ron, as she read his OWL results over his shoulder. Hermione looked to be on her second read through of her results, mouthing each word silently, as if trying to discover the secret meaning behind each one. But Harry didn't answer Mrs Weasley's question, instead, he jumped out of his spot in the corner and franticly rushed over to Lupin, who was still reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Look, look!" Harry exclaimed while he shoved his Potions result in Lupin's face. To Harry's utter bewilderment, Lupin grinned. "Look at the Potions mark!" Harry yelled franticly, thinking the page Lupin was looking at might have been his Divination result.  
"Well look at the bright side, you don't have to put up with Snape now," Lupin said simply. Harry was shocked, had he, Remus Lupin, a former Hogwarts prefect, just said that?  
"Err. Do you have any idea what that means!??" Harry exclaimed, now getting considerably louder, he was also hysterical, "In case you haven't realised, this means I cant become an Auror!" Lupin simply nodded his head in understanding, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry found himself becoming frustrated with Lupin, acting as this was one little game. "Oh! I've had enough of this, I'm going to Dumbledore to see what's going on!"  
Harry turned quickly and started to make his way to the door. "Harry, I know what's going on." came Lupin's, now more serious voice. Harry noticed the seriousness too, and this was the only reason Harry turned back around and sat down in the chair opposite Lupin. Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and now Hermione, who had finally looked up from her OWL results, were looking at Harry and Lupin, with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
"This better be good," Harry warned, as if daring Lupin to act like he did just moments before.  
"Well. I actually promised I wouldn't say anything." Lupin stated, but then saw the look Harry was giving him and thought he ought to elaborate further, "Well, you should know that Dumbledore will explain it to you back at school, and don't worry, its nothing bad," Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when Lupin, knowing what Harry's question would be, quickly answered it, "It's far more important than completing NEWT level Potions, Harry. Dumbledore has fixed everything and he will explain it to you, in detail, back at school."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Lupin's words had made him feel a lot better. He thought he had gone so bad in his OWL that he wasn't eligible for a grade, that the people who made the grades were in the process of thinking of a special grade, just for Harry...  
And now Harry didn't have to complete NEWT level Potions and, he assumed, from Lupin's words, that he could still become an Auror. Then Mrs Weasley's voice brought him back to the present, "Harry? Remus? What's going on?" she asked with concern in her voice. Lupin started to answer.  
"Well, Harry's Potions mark wa-"  
"Hold it, how did you know?" Harry asked Lupin suspiciously.  
"Err. Know what, Harry?"  
"Know about my Potions mark before I even did!"  
"As I said before, I promised I wouldn't say anything. Sorry Harry, but your just going to have to wait until school returns," Lupin spoke, with a voice that said that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Harry believed Lupin and quickly broke the tense silence.  
"So, how did you guys go?"  
He looked at Ron first, who quickly replied, "Still reading mine," before turning back to his results. He then looked at Hermione, who looked happy beyond reason, but Harry knew Hermione too well.  
"Hermione, something wrong?" he asked as he got out of his chair and knelt behind Hermione's, so he could rest on the back of her chair and read over her shoulder at the same time.  
"Hmph." she sighed as she handed Harry her results before crossing her arms. Harry sat back into his chair with the results and quickly flicked through them. He found that Hermione had gotten all Outstandings and didn't know what she was in a bad mood about.  
"Hermione, you got all Outstandings, what's wrong?"  
"I was soooooo close to the record of getting top marks in all OWL's, but some inconsiderate, filthy rotten git beat me at Defence Against the Dark Arts! Harry, I got one hundred percent!" Harry would have been rolling on the floor crying from laughter in any other circumstances, but, he was sure Hermione wouldn't hesitate to hex him into the next dimension if he even attempted to make a joke at this moment. He had never seen her so mad in all his years knowing her. And knowing full well who beat her, he asked, in his best mock-serious voice.  
"Wow, who would have beaten one hundred percent, Hermione?"  
"I bet anything it was that filthy, rotten Malfoy! I swear to god I will wring his neck next time I see him! I bet his father threatened the ministry into giving him good marks!" she answered furiously, and to further add to Harry's amusement she was sub-concisely moving her hands as if she was choking someone that very moment, when she realised this, she quickly stopped.  
"Hmmmm. So this means I'm an inconsiderate, filthy rotten git that will soon be having his neck wrung?" Harry asked, still using his mock- serious voice. Hermione eyes widened and she shot up out of her chair and hugged Harry, patting his back.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry! I was just mad, I didn-" she started apologizing before Harry, thinking hard of what Hermione had told him earlier, said.  
"Hermione! I was only joking, seriously..." Hermione quickly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at Harry's face, seeing his grin. She took her right hand from behind his back and slapped him on the chest, half playful, half serious.  
"Harry Potter! You had me worried there! Congratulations on your mark!"  
"Girls." sighed Harry as he lightly hugged Hermione again.  
"Oh, shut up. Let me see your results then," she said, pulling away from Harry. She walked to the table and grabbed Harry's results and started reading, not even waiting for an answer. He was about to tell her off when his thought was interrupted by Ron.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Not again! This is so unfair, don't I have a say in this Mum?" Ron groaned, his face screwed up, Harry wondered what was wrong.  
"What's up?" asked Harry as he sat down at the table again.  
"They've made me prefect again!" Harry laughed, he knew Ron didn't like his duty as a prefect. Ron was more for breaking the rules, not enforcing them, "Mum, tell Professor Dumbledore I don't want to be a prefect anymore!" he pleaded.  
"I most certaintly will not, Ronald Weasley! You act as if being a prefect is a crime!" scolded Mrs Weasley, who was now cleaning the table up from their short breakfast.  
"But mummmm-" Ron began.  
"But nothing! Your going to be a prefect weather you like it, or not!" she was now angry.  
"Fine," muttered Ron quietly, knowing he couldn't reason with his mother when she was determined. Ron went back to finishing off reading the last page.  
"Harry, what the-?" Hermione started, still reading Harry's results, before Harry was quick to remind her that his Potions result is what he and Lupin had talked about before. When Harry asked Ron's results he found that Ron had done nearly the same as Harry, though some of Ron's marks were a bit lower. They sat there for a while, talking about their OWL results before Mrs Weasley interrupted them.  
"Come on, you three, you have to be out of here by eight thirty! Hurry up, hurry up." Harry seemed to be the only one out of the four children that didn't know why.  
"Er.. Why do we have to be gone by eight thirty?" Harry asked Ron, who just shrugged and replied.  
"Dunno. they don't tell us. But they say we will find out before we go back to Hogwarts, so we have to stay out of the house during the day and work at the shop."  
Harry wondered why as he followed Ron upstairs into their room to change. As he was changing he remembered Mrs Weasley say, two nights ago, that there were plans going on inside the house. He mentioned this to Ron as they made their way downstairs to head for a days work at Diagon Alley.  
  
*  
  
This was the routine for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for numerous weeks. They would drag their tired bodies out of bed early in the morning, go to the kitchen and force themselves to eat some decent food, because eating the sweets at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes wasn't exactly healthy. Then they would go and work at the shop during the day, not that they minded this, in fact they found it really fun. They got to see friends from Hogwarts regularly, some even helped them out. Harry tried to refuse, but Fred and George insisted that the four were paid, quite well, for their 'work', although Harry didn't see it as work he eventually excepted.  
Harry sometimes went to see his snowy white owl, Hedwig, who was staying somewhere in Grimmauld Place, although Harry didn't know where because Harry and the other three were forbidden to go anywhere in the house apart from their bedrooms, the kitchen and the bathroom, so when Harry wanted to see Hedwig he was blindfolded, then stunned (so he couldn't remember the way there) and brought to Hedwig, who seemed quite happy and understanding, considering the circumstances.  
None of the four had any idea why there was so much secrecy, but they knew that they would find out on the night before returning to Hogwarts. Which was tonight.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione.." Harry pleaded. Hermione had been in the bathroom of Grimmauld Place for three hours, crying, and Harry had been sitting down on the floor, leaning his back against the bathroom door, for three painful hours, "Hermione come out, you've been in there for three hours. We're gonna miss the big news," Harry pressed, hoping maybe that would get her out of there.  
"N-No," she started through a sob, "H-Harry, you go without me."  
"Herms, we've been through this, I'm not leaving until you come out of there."  
"Harry, I-I-I'm not coming out of here, so j-just go!" she sobbed.  
"Well if you don't want to come out of there, can you at least let me come in there so we can talk?" Harry pleaded desperately, he didn't care if he had to spend the night here and miss the big news, which was being announced in around an hour, he just hated seeing Hermione like this. Harry waited and there was no response.  
After a minute or two Harry felt the door give way and he fell onto his back, he looked back and saw Hermione was lying on a couch that she must have conjured. Harry got off the floor and closed the door. He looked at her lying on the couch, she had her legs wrapped in a ball, she was in a bright pink blanket, sobbing into it. Harry hated seeing her like this, she looked so helpless and vulnerable.  
Without saying anything, Harry walked to the end of the couch, where her head was rested. Hermione knew what Harry was going to do and she lifted her upper body off the couch for a second, so Harry could sit down, then she rested her head into Harry's lap. She was on her back, looking up into Harry's brilliant green eyes and saw so much caring and understanding in them, so much that even words wouldn't be able to describe.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
"Harry. I-I-I'm not g-g-good enough t-to have a friend l-like you!" Hermione broke down and started crying, even louder than before.  
"No, no, don't say that Herms. It's I who is not good enough to have you as my friend," he cooed as he moved his position so her head was now rested on his upper chest, his feet lay on either side of her. Hermione cried into his chest now, Harry hated seeing her cry, "Hermione, please don't cry." he soothed as he tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, he wiped her hair from her eyes, "Please don't cry."  
"B-But Harry, y-you heard Ron. I-I-I'm jus-" Hermione sobbed harder now.  
"No, Hermione. That's not true and you know it! Don't you think it for one second Herms, your smarter than that. Ron was just being a git, but after I'm through with him Ron will have trouble being alive." Hermione smiled, looking into his caring eyes.  
"Harry, you don't have to do that just for me."  
"Hermione, stop putting yourself down! I would do anything 'just for you'! Hermione sighed and leaned back into Harry, who put his arms around her, in a caring way.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes.?" he asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Why aren't all guys like you, Harry?" she sighed as she leaned back on Harry so that they were both lying down on the couch, Hermione was leaning on her side, facing Harry, Harry then turned over so that they were both staring into each others eyes and he replied.  
"Well, I guess all guys don't have my manly charm," Harry replied, in a teasing voice.  
"Harry!" Hermione laughed out as she playfully pushed him, "I was being serious." Hermione trailed off, looking at the ceiling.  
"Herms. Hermione look at me," Harry said softly as he tilted her head so they were again staring into each others eyes.  
"Harry. Why are you. so good to me?" she asked as she stared deeply into his eyes, searching for something.  
"What do you mean, 'why am I so good to you'?"  
"Harry, I mean that you have been there for me whenever I needed someone, you were something I could lean on when I was down, confide in when I was in doubt, someone that was there, listening when I needed company. and. and I've never been there for you when you really needed it. I was never anything for you to lean on, for you to talk to and express your feeling to." she replied, her fingers lost in Harry's messy hair. Hermione saw tears forming in Harry's eyes.  
"You have no idea of how much you were to me," Harry said reassuringly, as he took her hands from his hair and held them, softly, he squeezed them, "Hermione, if only you knew."  
"Harry, I want to know, I want to understand," she said softly as she squeezed his hands back. Harry looked deep into her eyes.  
"You. you were so much to me these past years, you still are. Without you, Hermione Granger, I wouldn't be here right now, confiding in you. No- Hermione, don't." Harry pleaded as she began to open her mouth, how did he know? she thought, "Hermione, why did you try to put yourself down?"  
"You say you wouldn't be here without me? Please. Harry, its you who has been protecting me, I've been nothing except a nuisance."  
"Hermione. You were my happiness when I was sad... you were my reassurance when I was in doubt... you were my guidance when I was lost... you were my comfort when I was afraid... you were my light when it was dark... you were my heart when I stopped believing... you were the person I could lean on when I needed support... you were there to pick me up when I fell down... you were my light at the end of a tunnel of darkness... y-you were my hope when t-there was n-n-none... y-y-you were my courage when mine ran away... you were my f-f-friend when no one else b-believed in me... y-y- you w-were." Harry choked through his running tears, "Y-Y-You were m-m-my everything."  
  
*  
  
"Doesn't it ever get better?" Harry choked out, he was doubled over in front of a fireplace, wheezing.  
"I was thinking the same thing," Hermione said as she straightened up her robes. They had traveled by floo powder to get the place where the news was being announced. Harry knew the place they were now was in Grimmauld Place, but no one was allowed to walk anywhere. So people had to floo to the room by saying, 'The Big News!'. It had been in the Daily Prophet yesterday and Harry and Hermione could hear lots of people talking in a room off to the left, "Come on," Hermione said as she helped Harry up to a standing position. He looked like he could be sick any second.  
"Er.. Thanks. Shall we be going?" Harry asked as offered his arm to Hermione.  
"Why thank you, Mr Potter," she said in her most posh voice as she linked his arm with hers. They walked slowly down a long hallway lined with portraits of important wizards and witches. They entered the massive hall and both gasped.  
"Wow." Harry trailed off, looking at the room. They were standing in a brilliantly lit hall that had a look of power and authority to it, but was also welcoming. The roof had massive chandeliers hanging from it, beautiful decorations hung from them. The walls were painted a stunning creamy-white color and also had beautiful decorations on it aswell. The room was full of posh-looking wizards and witches. Talking and generally mingling with others, champagne glasses in their hands. Harry noticed that instead of waiters walking around with trays of champagne, the trays were flying around the room on their own accord, "Fancy some champagne, Hermione?"  
"Harry, don't be stupid. Them things only give alcoholic drinks to people over eighteen, its like a portable age line. No way to cross it," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
"Awww. Hermione your no fun. If I was to get us some, would you drink it?" Harry asked, eyeing his friend curiously.  
"Sure, but there's no way your getting any. Remember what happened to Fred and George when they tried to cross an age line?" Hermione laughed out. Harry remembered only too well, when Fred and George Weasley had tried to cross the age line Dumbledore drew around the goblet of fire in his fourth year, they had grown big, white beards and had to have them removed by the school nurse. Harry laughed and walked close to where a tray would soon be passing. He slipped his wand into his sleeves of his robe so he was only holding a little bit of it, so people wouldn't notice, and just as the tray past his whispered.  
"Accio!" He concentrated all his thoughts on the two champagne glasses and spun around slowly as they flew into his hands. He looked at Hermione, who was now was smiling with both hands of her hips, "I believe this is yours," Harry said as he offered Hermione a glass of champagne. Surprisingly, she took it.  
"Very nice, Potter." she admitted as she took a sip of her drink.  
"Why, thank you, Miss Granger," Harry said, grinning, and now also using a posh voice as he offered Hermione his arm again. She took it and they continued walking. Harry saw quite a few familiar faces and noted that just about everyone from the DA was there. Hermione turned to the left to see the other side of the room, but Harry saw Ron over there, talking to Seamus and Dean. Harry quickly turned Hermione back around.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.  
"Er- I just thought we could go say hello to. Ginny and the others?" Harry said as he looked around the room for an excuse, to his surprise Hermione smiled.  
"Ok, sure. Have you given any thought to continuing the DA this year?" she asked Harry curiously as they started walking towards them.  
"Err.. Now that you mention it, I forgot all about it- But, if Dumbledore lets us. sure, why not?" Harry answered truthfully. Hermione just smiled and took another sip of her drink. They were soon standing in front of their fellow Dumbledore's Army members, who seemed to all be good friends now.  
"Hey guys," they both said at the same time. The others all looked around, they were all sitting at, and on, a circle table.  
"Hey you guys." Ginny trailed off as she saw Harry and Hermione arms linked, "You guys aren't. you know?" she giggled. Everyone else now turned their attention to their arms, still linked.  
"Nah, we just thought we would need to act posh so people didn't get suspicious of these," Hermione answered smoothly as she raised up her glass of champagne so they could see, Harry followed suit.  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Fred and George both asked at once. They were talking to their friend, Lee Jordan. Harry also noticed that they were both decked out in fancy wizarding clothes and jewelry.  
"Ask Harry," Hermione answered, while she playfully jabbed Harry in the ribs with her arm.  
"Well??" Both twins asked, looking at Harry as if he was some kind of god. Harry quickly whispered into Hermione's ear with a big smile on his face, soon, a mischievous grin spread to Hermione's lips. They both turned around, everyone was watching them with apprehension. Just as a tray full of champagne glasses passed, Harry shouted.  
"Accio!"  
All the champagne glasses came flying towards them and then Hermione acted.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
And with that all the champagne glasses separated and one flew into everyone's eager hands. They all looked as if Christmas had came early.  
"Wow! You two are legends!" Fred shouted in awe. Harry looked as George, grinning, was about to take a sip of his drink but he saw the grin rapidly fade from his face. Slowly, all the champagne in everyone's glasses turned into a red liquid.  
"Cordial!?" Lee shouted, tasting his drink, he looked and sounded completely lost. Hermione also looked completely lost, she was tapping her glass and saying all sorts of spells that were meant to make it turn back into champagne, then Harry felt eyes on his back. He turned around and laughed.  
"Hey. Hey guys, look over there!" Harry laughed out. They all looked across to where Harry was pointing and saw Moody, Tonks and Lupin, all mischievously grinning and waving at them. Harry waved back, hardly able to stop himself from busting into laughter. The others also waved. Harry saw Tonks whisper into Moody's ear, a pleading grin on her face. Moody looked as he was about to tell her off before Lupin started talking to him. Then, Moody nodded in defeat and then flicked his wand in the DA's direction.  
Harry gasped as he saw his glass full of cordial turn back into champagne, but there was considerably less in his glass this time. Harry mouthed a quick 'Thanks' to Tonks, she just grinned back. Everyone else must of noticed before Harry did because they were quickly gulping it down. But, Harry noticed Fred looking at his champagne, shocked at how much was gone from before. He then shrugged.  
"Can't win 'em all," he sighed before he quickly gulped his down. Harry, feeling sorry for him, walked over to Fred and handed his glass to him. Fred looked shocked, "What's this for Harry?"  
"Well, lets just say it's repaying you for allowing me to work at the store," Harry answered, knowing it was the only way Fred would accept it.  
"Thanks mate," he said gratefully as he slapped Harry on the back before quickly drinking down his drink. Harry stayed and talked with Fred, George and Lee about Quidditch and their shop for awhile before Harry walked back over to Hermione, who was now talking with Ginny and Cho, who Harry was now not drooling over. Ginny and Cho had shocked looks plastered to their faces as Hermione spoke.  
"Ladies." Harry said in his posh voice, Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione threw her arm around Harry's shoulder and said happily.  
"We were just talking about you!" Harry quickly remembered the looks he had seen on Ginny and Cho's faces and got worried.  
"Oh were you now, nothing bad I hope?" he asked in his best playful voice. Ginny giggled again.  
"Who are you and what did you do with the real Harry!?" Cho asked in an amused tone, with a big grin plastered to her beautiful face. Something clicked in Harry's mind.  
"Oh. You were talking about that," Harry said as he eyed Hermione, Harry was now a bright shade of crimson. Hermione and Cho giggled.  
"Don't worry. We like the new you, he is soooo sweet, so you tell the old Harry to stay away!" Ginny assured him. All three girls laughed and Harry found himself turning an even brighter shade of crimson.  
"If any of you mention what you heard to anyone il-"  
"Nope. got my hopes up. it's still the old Harry," Ginny sighed. All three girls broke down into a fit of giggles and Harry saw tears welling in their eyes from the laughter. Harry was about to retort before he was interrupted by movement all around him.  
Everyone in the hall was rushing to the front of the hall, where a big stage was, a speakers desk stood in the middle of it, an official looking logo on it. Harry saw that a nervous-looking Cornelius Fudge was standing and talking intently with Dumbledore, who just nodded his head and whispered out the side of his mouth. Fudge held papers in his trembling hands.  
Harry then saw a flock of reporters and journalists at the front of the crowd, firing questions at Dumbledore and Fudge, who just ignored them. The only two papers or magazines Harry was familiar with, The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, were both present among the big crowd of loud journalists. Both Dumbledore and Fudge stepped forward and the massive hall full of people fell into silence quickly.  
"Welcome all! Its great to have you here tonight," came Fudge's magically-amplified voice. Then Dumbledore spoke.  
"What we are about to tell you has been happening since a certain incident that occurred not too long ago involving Lord Voldemort-," The crowd gasped and started to whisper loudly, but Dumbledore simply continued as if the hall was still silent, "Many great wizards and witches agreed with what I proposed, so here we are, not much later. You are all standing in the new and the massively improved." Dumbledore trailed off, the crowd held their breath. Then Fudge spoke.  
"Ministry Of Magic." 


	4. The Mysterious Lara

"Harry," whispered a voice, "Oi! Harry," came the voice Harry now recognized as Ron's. Harry somehow opened his tired eyes.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he managed through one long yawn.  
"Get up," Ron half-yelled at him. Harry was about to ask why before he remembered that today was the day they went back to Hogwarts, Harry also remembered he was mad at Ron.  
"Fine!" he spat angrily at Ron as he got up.  
"Why the bloody-hell are you so angry?" Ron shot back, a puzzled tone in his voice. Harry was shocked, and found himself getting angry.  
"I cant believe you have forgotten!" Harry yelled at him in disbelief, "After what you said to Hermione you expect me to be all buddy- buddy with you!?"  
"Oh, Come on Harry! You know I didn't mean it!" Ron yelled back, defending himself.  
"You did a good job of fooling me!" Harry now had fury and anger in his voice.  
"Harry, I just want to apologize to her and then everything will be normal," Ron half-pleaded at him, his voice was now calm. But Harry was far from calm, he was loosing it.  
"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY SORRY AND EVERYTHING WILL GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS?"  
"Well. Err- yes?" came Ron's voice, full of uncertainty and fear. Harry didn't even talk back, he just jumped across the room with his fist in a ball and swung it madly in to Ron's face. It connected with such force that Ron fell backwards into the wall, then fell to the floor.  
Harry just stared down at Ron, a heap on the floor. His face had a gash where Harry's fist had connected, blood slowly gushing out. Ron opened his mouth several times to speak, but closed it just as quickly- creating the effect of looking like a puzzled fish.  
Harry offered a confused Ron his hand, he took it and Harry helped him into a standing position, "You deserved that," Harry said, steadying his breathing.  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Ron grinned at him, wiping the blood from his face with an old rag.  
"Well. if you want to apologize to Hermione, you best do it today, and you best be on your knees begging because I don't think you deserve to be forgiven just yet," Harry said, half serious, half joking.  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks a lot mate," Ron admitted gratefully as he gave Harry a thankful slap on the back.  
"Yeah. Punching you in the face... anytime," Harry grinned. Harry offered his hand out to Ron and he, grinning madly, shook it.  
"I can hear Hermione now." Ron drifted off, Harry also knew what he meant and they both sighed, in their best Hermione voices.  
"Boys."  
  
*  
  
"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Mrs Weasley yelled franticly at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "Your going to miss it!"  
"No were not mum, settle down," came Ginny's relaxed voice.  
"Err- Yes, we are!" Hermione corrected her as she looked up at the clock of King's Cross Station. Harry looked up aswell, they had just under three minutes to get on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Race!!" Harry yelled as he started to run, with the others following, as fast as he could towards platform 9 ¾, which wasn't very fast if you were pushing a trolley that had an exceptionally heavy trunk on it and a frightened owl flapping around in its cage. which Harry did happen to have. Harry didn't even care if he looked suspicious doing it, which he was sure he did, he just kept running and didn't slow down one bit as he went through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.  
Harry found that Lupin, Moody and Tonks, who now had shimmering blue hair in a change from her old bubble-gum pink, were standing on the platform, "What. are you guys. doing here?" Harry managed to ask, trying to regain his breath. Harry saw Hermione speed through the barrier, grinning, then came Ron followed closely by Ginny.  
"We're just here to make sure you got on the train in time," Tonks said just as a furious Molly Weasley came through the barrier.  
"You four! How irresponsible of you! I had to put memory charms on three muggles!" she yelled, they all flinched, Moody, Lupin and Tonks included, thinking any second she might turn into a giant monster and squash them all.  
"Oh, calm down Molly. I'm sure it was just a bit of fun and that they didn't mean it," Tonks reasoned as she winked at the four, knowing what the wink meant, they went to apologize but were interrupted by Lupin.  
"The trains leaving, get on!" he exclaimed quickly as he flicked his wand and their possessions flew onto the train. Without even saying goodbye the four ran and just managed to get on the now moving train. Harry closed the door and they stepped into the hall.  
"Well, I guess we better go to the prefects meeting." Ron said to Hermione, who now, due to Harry's advice, was ignoring Ron. She turned and started walking towards the prefects carriage. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Wish me luck," before he followed Hermione down the train.  
"Well, see you Harry, I'm going to go find Dean," Ginny said before leaving Harry all alone. Harry had forgotten all about Ginny and Dean, he smiled to himself when he remembered Ron's reaction to the news.  
Harry set off along the train to find a compartment that he could sit in. He thought about sitting in the compartment the DA now occupied but for some reason he didn't feel like it. Towards the end of the train Harry heard yelling. He looked at the compartment the yelling was coming from and jumped back when he saw the door, closely follow by Draco Malfoy smash into the wall at the end of the hall.  
"AND STAY OUT!" Harry heard a girls angry voice boom from the compartment Draco had been in. Harry stared in amusement as the now, whimpering Draco picked himself up off the floor and rushed towards him, because the person in the compartment was now sending more spells at Draco. Harry just stared at Draco, and tried to see the person the spells were coming from but they were still hidden in the compartment. Harry laughed as Draco neared.  
"Oh, get lost Potter!" Draco spat at him as he limped past Harry. Harry didn't say anything, he just stared at the compartment that Draco had come from, the door was now re-attached and everything went quiet. Harry curiously edged forward towards the door to the compartment. When he reached it he took his wand out, deciding not to take any chances. He slid the compartment door open from behind the wall. There was a silence, Harry just stood there, knowing the person in there had her wand pointed at the door. He decided he better act before she did. Harry rushed into the room-  
"Impedimenta!" Harry heard a voice yell and he acted immediately.  
"Protego!" Harry yelled as he rolled to the left, casting an invisible barrier around him that the spell somehow hit, but his attacker was super fast and had another spell on its way to Harry before he could send one at her.  
"STUPEFY!"  
Harry just managed to jump out of the way of the spell and landed on the ground. Both Harry and his attacker yelled.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
In a flash their wands were flying in the air, before Harry even moved the girl reached her hand up towards her wand, still in the air, and yelled.  
"Accio!"  
Her wand went flying into her hand and in one swift movement Harry found himself with a wand pointed at his throat.  
"Err- Hello?" Harry said awkwardly, backed up against the wall opposite the girl. Her eyes shot wide-open and she leap off the chair she was standing on.  
"I'M SO SORRY!!" she said in shock, before Harry could ask what was going on she continued, "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"  
"Err- I'm fine. Why did we just duel?" Harry answered as the girl helped him up.  
He studied her and found that she was extremely pretty. She had long, flowing brown hair that suited her perfectly. She had enticing, dark-blue eyes and a cute face. She was slim and looked very petite and stood in a very posh manner. Harry assumed she had probably had house-elf's serving her for her entire life, but Harry quickly dismissed the thought as he remembered that this posh girl had beaten him in a duel.  
"Helloooooooo? Anyone there?"  
Harry was quickly snapped out of his daze and he answered, "Hmm? Oh- Yeah. So why were we dueling?"  
"Well I thought you were that little slime ball coming back for more," she said, with a look of disgust on her face, she was talking about Malfoy. Harry found that he now like this mysterious girl ten times better.  
"Ahh, I see you've met Draco Malfoy. Me and him have been enemies since my first day here," Harry said as he sat down, forgetting about his wand that lay forgotten in the corner of the room.  
"Well, he now has two enemies," she said happily. Harry grinned and started to get up for his wand before he was interrupted, "Allow me," the girl said before stretching out her wand-less hand.  
She closed her eyes and looked to be in deep concentration. Then, Harry's wand flew into her hand. She snapped open her eyes and handed Harry the wand, smiling. Harry, dumbfounded, sat back down.  
"Sorry. I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said as he reached out his hand. Harry was relieved when she didn't stare at his scar like nearly everyone else did when he introduced himself. She reached over and shook his hand.  
"Ah, Harry Potter, yes. My mum has told me so much about you!" she exclaimed, beaming at him. Harry was quite taken aback.  
"Your mum?"  
"Minerva McGonagall," she grinned.  
"P-Professor McGonagall?" he stuttered out. She nodded her head.  
"That's the one."  
"Wow," was all Harry could manage. The girl seemed to be finding Harry's state of shock quite funny, "I didn't know she had a daughter!"  
"Well, you wouldn't. Since I haven't been going to school here."  
"Well, you must of went to some special Auror school. your amazing." Harry said truthfully.  
"They don't teach that stuff at Auror school. I was educated at home by my Mum and my god-father. But my mum wanted me to come to Hogwarts this year since she and my god-father are busy with all this Voldemort stuff, well.. you know all about that."  
"Your god-father?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. She smiled from ear to ear to Harry's relief.  
"Yeah, he's a great man. But I just call him Uncle Albus." Harry choked as he heard this.  
"Uncle Albus? You mean. Albus Dumbledore taught you?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
"Yep," she sang happily.  
"Well, that explains why I was the one on the floor," Harry laughed out.  
"Oh, I just realised you don't know my name. I'm Lara, Lara McGonagall," she said, using a cheery voice as she stuck out her hand and Harry shook it.  
"So... Why didn't you just come to school at Hogwarts instead of being taught by your mum and Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Lara seemed to be considering weather or not to answer Harry's question. But, eventually she did.  
"Well, I have a rare condition," she started, choosing her words carefully, "It was discovered at an early age that when I get emotional, my magical power increases... and... I tend to hurt people. As you saw before with that Draco person. And I got emotional easily, not because I'm a spoiled little prat, but because people with my condition are very sensitive, to anything. So I was taught by my mum... because my dad left us when i was diagnosed with the problem..." Harry could sense the tears welling in her eyes so he quickly got up and sat down next to Lara and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry for asking, you don't have to continue," Harry soothed. She just shook her head.  
"No, it's okay... So my mum told Dumbledore of my condition and he, since he was my god-father, began schooling me immediately, trying his best to teach me to keep my powers under control. So, finally, I can control them and I'm allowed to come to Hogwarts."  
"Well," started Harry, grinning, "I hope your in Gryffindor."  
At these words, Lara hugged Harry as started to cry deeply on his shoulder. Harry, not quite understanding why, hugged her back and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.  
Whenever Lara had told people about her condition she had always been called names and looked at in fear, she had always been whispered about and stared at. People never gave her a chance. and then there was Harry Potter.  
"Please, don't cry," Harry cooed as he rubbed her back gently with his left hand as his right hand was holding one of hers, "I'm so sorry, whatever I did, I'm so sorry. just please don't cry."  
To Harry's amazement Lara started to cry harder. What did I say? Harry thought to himself, desperately wanting her to stop crying. But before he could try to comfort her anymore, Harry felt an odd sensation emanating from Lara. The odd sensation soon turned to pain and Harry dropped to the floor of the compartment.  
  
*  
  
"Dean, face it, the-" Seamus began before his talk about Quidditch was interrupted.  
  
"HARRY!!"  
"What the.. ?" came Ernie Macmillan's confused voice. "HARRY!!""Harry!?" Ginny exclaimed as she shot up from Deans lap, "Come on!" she yelled as she sprinted out of the DA's compartment, wand at the ready. She ran down the hall towards where the voice was coming from, with the rest of the DA running behind.  
"It's locked," Ginny whispered to Dean and Neville, who was surprisingly fast when he needed to be.  
They waited for several more DA members to arrive and then they acted, with a nod of understanding. They all pointed their wands at the door and bellowed.  
"Incendio!"  
The door was reduced to ash and Ginny rushed in, closely followed by the others. She saw a lifeless Harry and a girl sitting in a ball in the corner, crying.  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she dropped the floor beside him and felt for a pulse.  
"What did you do to him!" Neville yelled at Lara, several people now had their wands pointed at her, she was crying and rocking herself.  
"TELL US!" Seamus bellowed at her.  
"I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" Lara cried out.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" came Dean this time.  
"I-I d-didn't mean t-to."  
Ginny shot up and advanced on Lara, her wand pointed at her heart.  
"Tell us what you did to him or we'll have to use unforgivable curses that Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to use." came Ginny's calm voice.  
"D-D-Dumbledore??" asked Lara, her voice full of worry. My own god- father? she thought.  
"Yes, Dumbledore! Tell us now!" Ginny yelled.  
"N-No, D-Dumbledore's m-" Lara pleaded.  
"Crucio!" Ginny yelled.  
"AGHHHHH!" Lara screamed, she was curled up in a ball, twitching due to the pain, then it stopped.  
"Tell us!"  
"D-Dumbledore's my g-g-"  
"Crucio!" This time the spell came from Neville. Harry began to stir, but no one noticed.  
"AAHHHHHHHH!" Lara yelled, the pain was unbearable. When the pain stopped Lara couldn't answer their questions, she just lay on the floor, unable to talk due to the pain. Lara braced herself, for she knew another cruciatus curse would soon be upon her.  
"Cru-"  
"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry roared and all the DA members wands flew into the air.  
"ACCIO!" All the wands flew towards Harry.  
"DELETRIUS" Harry roared and everyone's wands disintegrated into thin air.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Harry bellowed in fury and rage at everyone. Harry was standing in front of Lara now, who was lying on the floor, in a heap.  
"H-Harry, we ju-" started Ginny, in a voice full of fear. Everyone just looked at Harry, not daring to move. Harry just stood there, his wand at his side. He was emanating a feeling of power not even Dumbledore possessed. He raised his wand into the air, pointing it at everyone.  
"EVERYONE OUT!"  
No one was stupid enough to try and refuse Harry's order and they all rushed out of the room in fear Harry might start sending curses after them. Ginny was the last person left, she looked at Harry then turned around to make her way for the door. Just as she reached the door it zoomed closed and locked itself magically. Since Ginny no longer had a wand she couldn't open it.  
"Sit down," came Harry's calm voice. Ginny made her way to the seat and sat down reluctantly, she didn't dare speak. Harry bent down and picked up Lara, cradling her with one hand around her neck and one under her knees.  
"H-Harry.." Lara smiled up at him at him.  
"Shhhh. You need rest," Harry cooed and conjured a blanket onto the couch-length seat on the opposite site of the compartment as to where Ginny was sitting. He gently laid Lara onto it and he put the blanket over her. She fell asleep almost instantly and then Harry turned back around to face Ginny.  
"Who is she?" Ginny asked immediately.  
"Who is she. Who are you!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said, sounding offended.  
"I thought I knew you, Ginny! How could you. an Unforgivable Curse? And for what!?"  
"She tried to kill you, Harry!" Ginny yelled back at Harry, "Or are you denying it just because she is pretty!" Harry closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a few seconds.  
"Get out," he said in a calm voice as he opened his eyes. Ginny, just sat there, staring at Harry as if he was an alien from another planet.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said." Harry breathed, "Get out." Ginny slowly stood and walked across the room and found the door now unlocked, she gave Harry and Lara one last glance before walking out. Harry locked the door by magic again. He turned back around to the sleeping Lara but he heard something behind him. The door to the compartment flew open. Harry flung out his wand and yelled, "STAY BACK!"  
"Harry, it's Lupin. Can I come in?"  
"Lupin? What are you doing here?" Harry's voice went back to his usual tone.  
"That doesn't matter now, Harry. I'm going to come in now, okay?" Lupin told Harry. Harry was about to say yes but he remembered Ginny using the unforgivable curse on Lara.  
"No! Stay back! I'll hurt you!" Harry yelled his warning.  
But before Harry knew what was happening he saw Tonks leap into the room, he heard a crack to his left and Moody was standing there. Harry, trying to protect Lara muttered, "Expelliarmus!" To their shock, Tonks and Moody's wands went flying into the air, "Acc-" Lupin stepped into the doorway before Harry could finish the spell and boomed. "STUPEFY!"  
  
*  
  
".disintegrated?"  
"Yes, into thin air," answered Lupin, but it sounded as if he was asking a question.  
"How extraordinary." came Dumbledore's voice.  
Harry was now awake and he, not wanting to be noticed, opened his eyes the tiniest bit and saw that he was still on the Hogwart's Express. Though, Harry now lay on a comfy couch someone must have conjured. The sun that crept in through the window was slowly fading into night, which meant they weren't far from Hogwarts. Harry turned his head a fraction and saw Lupin, Moody and Tonks talking with Dumbledore on the other side of the compartment. He also noticed Professor McGonagall crouched down on her knees, softly smoothing Lara's hair. Lara lay awake on a couch very much like Harry's. Harry looked at her face and found that she was looking at him too. She smiled at him and Harry returned it, although weakly, he was still recovering from being stunned, though, Harry thought he should be used to it by now- it was becoming quite an annoying habit of his.  
Professor McGonagall turned around slowly and saw Harry awake, she gave Harry a look he had never seen before- good or bad, he did not know- and said, "It looks like our Mr Potter is awake."  
"Barely. why did you have to stun me?" Harry grinned at Lupin, who was now looking at him.  
"Well, you didn't really leave us any choice. And I wasn't going to let you just destroy two more wands," Lupin grinned back.  
"Hmm, oh- yes. you're right."  
"But Harry, how did you do it?" Lupin asked, a tone of admiration in his voice.  
"Do what?" Harry clarified as he hauled himself into a sitting position.  
"Make over fifteen people's wands disappear in one spell." now came Moody's voice, using the same tone of admiration Lupin had used.  
"I dunno, I just did what I felt was right- Hey, it worked didn't it?" Harry tried to say happily, knowing this conversation would soon turn very serious.  
"Harry," started Dumbledore, the usual calmness in his voice and the twinkle in his eyes gone, "I've seen many great wizards and witches attempt to make wands disappear totally, none of them have been successful, one thing always remains left over from the wand- The Core."  
"Look- I don't know and I really don't care, they deserve what they got," Harry started, he was now turning serious, "Dumbledore, they used the cruciatus curse on Lara."  
"Harry, please don't. It was my fault-" Lara started.  
"Your fault!? What have you told her!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.  
"The truth, Harry. the truth," Dumbledore said in a serious voice.  
"Well, I don't know what version you heard but it wasn't her fault!" Harry tried to reason desperately.  
"We heard Ginny Weasley's version of today's events and I must say I believe her, Harry," Dumbledore stated simply.  
"Yeah, and I saw Ginny use the cruciatus curse on an unarmed girl- And for no reason!" Harry added, Harry saw Lara out of the corner of his eye. She had a big smile plastered to her beautiful face and tears welling in her eyes.  
"No reason? I find the reason was there-"  
"I don't believe this." Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his messy hair.  
"Hear him out, Harry," Professor McGonagall said in a soothing voice.  
"You! In case you haven't noticed- That's your daughter we are talking about!" Harry barked at his professor, he couldn't believe she had just asked him to hear Dumbledore out after her daughter had just had an unforgivable curse cast on her.  
"Harry Potter! You will not raise your voice at me!" McGonagall replied, looking hurt. But before Harry could stop himself he found himself talking back.  
"Or what- You'll put the cruciatus curse on me? If you don't care about it being put on your daughter I hardly think you'll think twice before putting it on me!" Harry barked back. Professor McGonagall looked quite taken-aback.  
"Y-You- think. think I d-don't care?!" she asked looking into Harry's eyes.  
"Not one bit."  
Before Harry knew it Professor McGonagall had her wand drawn and it was pointed at Harry, her hand was shaking uncontrollably. Harry didn't see this coming and he was now backed into the corner of his couch. He was surprised to see that everyone in the room was just staring at them. Even Dumbledore was just observing, a curious twinkle in his eyes.  
"Mum- please don't!" Lara yelled across to her mum, "He was just putting up for me!"  
"No, Lara- He was just being typical Harry Potter, just like his father- showing off to all the girls and stringing them along for a ride," she answered as she looked into Harry's eyes, her now steady wand pointed directly at Harry's chest.  
"You think this is showing off!?" Harry yelled at her in disbelief.  
"Yes, Potter- I do."  
"I don't believe this. I save your daughter from being hurt and you have your wand in my face," Harry sighed, "Go on, put it on me-"  
Professor McGonagall tightened her grip on her wand. Harry looked around the room and saw everyone looking at the three people. Moody almost looked bored and Lupin just sat on the other side of the room, his face rested in his hands while he watched them- He looked as if he was watching some old episode of some drama show. Tonks looked half bored, half engrossed and Dumbledore still had that curious twinkle in his eyes. The next bit happened so fast that Harry barely had time to move.  
"Cru-"  
"Mum- NO!" Lara yelled and a flash of light came from Lara's outstretched hand and made her mothers wand fly into the air. But Professor McGonagall didn't turn to get her wand, she beamed happily at a now, extremely confused Harry and before he knew it he was being kissed all over the cheek.  
"Awww.. How sweet," Tonks sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye. Moody just rolled his eyes lazily, which was quite spooky due to his magical eye and Lupin beamed at Harry when McGonagall had stopped kissing him.  
"Err- What the..?" Harry asked, confused. To his relief, Lara had the same look of confusion on her face.  
"Mum?" she asked, not sure of what just happened.  
Professor McGonagall crossed the compartment, bent down and gave Lara a quick kiss before saying, "We all must be on our way, Tonks-?" she asked as she looked at Tonks, who nodded quickly, "Tonks will be staying here with you two for the remainder of the journey," Professor McGonagall finished, and before Harry or Lara could process any of this, they all disappeared in one big-  
  
Crack!  
  
"Well then," said a cheery Tonks as she sat down on the couch next to Lara, "That leaves just us then."  
"Err- Tonks?" Harry asked uncertainty.  
"Yeah?" she replied lazily.  
"What just happened? One minute a wand is in my face then the next minute everyone is happy and leaves."  
"Yeah." added a confused Lara, who was now suspiciously eyeing Tonks's sparkling blue hair.  
"Ahh- Well I think its safe to say you two will find out before long," she grinned as she winked at both of them, "We'll, I think I'll go have a word with the driver, see when we get there."  
And with that Tonks got up and left the room- not before sending another wink at Harry. Lara started giggling when she left.  
"You got any idea what all that was about?" Harry asked Lara who was now rolling around on the couch giggling, "Come on- Tell me, your killing me.." Harry pleaded.  
"I- I Think that they all think were dating or something." Lara said as she stopped giggling madly. Harry quickly turned a bright shade of cherry.  
"Oh- Do they.. Wonder what gave them that impression?" he tried to answer smoothly, but Lara broke down into more laughter at this. Harry just stared at her, giggling like she had not a care in the world. She laughs like an angel. Harry found himself in his own dream world before he was snapped out of it by the compartment door sliding open. Hermione and Ron rushed in and both yelled in relieved voices.  
"Harry!"  
Hermione rushed forwards and gave Harry a hug that he returned, "The way your acting, you'd think someone had told you I had died or something," Harry laughed out. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"You'd be surprised at what some people are saying happe- AHHHHH!" Hermione yelped as she saw Lara sitting on the other side of the room, looking at Harry. Lara jumped back in surprise at this.  
"Hermione- Shut up!" Harry hissed at her. Hermione quickly shut her mouth, looking quite hurt. Ron just looked at Lara- a blank expression on his face. Lara looked very uncomfortable, being gawked at by Hermione and Ron so she broke the silence.  
"Hi, I'm Lara-" she began in a polite tone before Ron jumped back.  
"The nutter that tried to kill Harry!?" he yelped in fear. Lara looked quite hurt at this and Harry quickly yelled.  
"Ron- SHUT UP!" Lara looked a lot better after this, "Ron, Hermione- This is Lara McGonagall and no she did not try to kill me- if she wanted to kill me I would be dead," Harry continued truthfully. Now Lara blushed a bright shade of crimson.  
"What?" was all Hermione could manage. Of everything she could say. She says 'What?'- Oh this is going just great! Harry thought angrily.  
"Show them." Harry said in a bored voice. With a flick of Lara's hand the couch was now gone- and in its place stood a purple pillow. Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early.  
"Wow- That's really good!" she beamed at Lara, who now looked a lot happier. Ron still had the blank expression on his face and Lara, not wanting to just make Hermione happy, flicked her right hand and Ron's clothes turned from dirty, shabby clothes to a nice looking dragon skin outfit.  
"Wow- Thanks!" Ron said in awe as he inspected his new clothes.  
"Do you see what I mean?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They both just nodded quickly.  
"Lara, this is Hermione," Harry indicated to Hermione, although it wasn't necessary because it wasn't likely she was going to get the two mixed up, ".and this is Ron."  
They had just been sitting down for a minute talking when Tonks came back into the compartment, "We'll be around an hour till Hogwarts," she told them as she sat down next to Lara. Harry took this opportunity.  
"Lara.?"  
"Yeah, Harry?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
"I don't want to sound rude and all, but would you mind if I had a quick talk with Hermione and Ron- alone?" he asked, trying not to sound as if he wanted her out of there.  
"Not at all," she said as she got up, Tonks got up aswell and whispered something in her ear and then they left together.  
"What is it- Harry?" Hermione asked immediately, a tone of concern in her voice.  
"Guys. the people from the DA cast the cruciatus curse on Lara today," Harry whispered. To Harry's surprise, they both just nodded, as if expecting Harry to continue his story, he then whispered louder "THE CRUIATUS CURSE!"  
"Yeah, Harry- Well last night.-You tell him," Ron finished, so Hermione continued.  
"Last night Dumbledore came to us and gave us an order." Hermione continued, looking uneasy.  
"What was it?" Harry whispered urgently, though he didn't know why, as Hermione and Ron were talking normally.  
"It was to. protect you at all costs- anything goes."  
"W-What!?" Harry shot back automatically.  
"We'll Harry, you know all that prophecy stuff- Dumbledore told us- and if you die. you know," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"So that gives them the right to torture Lara? She did nothing!" Harry spat out.  
"That's not what we heard- Harry."  
"So everyone's saying! They all believe Ginny!" he shouted in disbelief.  
"Well, Harry- It's true. They walked into here and you were laying on the floor, not moving and your precious little Lara was in the corner! Who else do you think tried to kill you!?" Hermione shot back at Harry.  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!? IT WAS MY FAULT I WAS ON THE FLOOR- Not that you would understand!" he spat angrily at Ron and Hermione, Hermione just continued in her usual tone, as if she hadn't been yelled at.  
"But Harry, they all heard her, she said she was sorry and that she didn't mean it," Hermione reasoned- her patience growing thin.  
"Look- I'm gonna try to explain this to you, but if you still don't want to accept it after that you can both get out," Harry stated calmly, Ron and Hermione just took seats while Harry stayed standing, "Lara has a condition where when she gets emotional she hurts people- not intentionally, I was just hugging her and I fell to the floor."  
"Why were you hugging her?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"She was crying," Harry replied simply.  
"Harry- What did you do!?" Hermione asked him, looking at him like he committed a terrible crime.  
"Don't jump to conclusions Hermione! But I don't think I should be telling you why, partly because I don't know and partly because its personal. She'll tell you if she wants to or she wont, but don't go expecting her to. Your just gonna have to believe me."  
"I'll accept that," said Ron, shrugging. Hermione nodded aswell.  
"So." Harry begun, "You two made up?" Harry grinned at them. But, Hermione's eyes shot wide open and she quickly shot to the other side of the couch, "I'll take that as a no." Harry sighed. Harry had an idea and he quickly shot up, "Accio!", Harry was now so good at the spell the wands flew to him before they had any idea of what was going on. With their wands in his hand Harry jumped out of the compartment and locked it by magic and laughed out, "Have fun, Guys!"  
"Harry! I'm gonna kill you!" Hermione yelled at him as she attempted to knock the door down, although she was laughing too. "Nah- You wont, well have fun... I'll be off now," Harry said cheekily as he pocketed their wands and set off down the hall. Harry needed some fresh air so he decided to walk to the end of the train where he could go outside. Harry swung the door to outside open and found Tonks and Lara there, talking, "Whoops, sorry," Harry apologized before he turned around to leave them alone.  
"Harry, don't leave just because of me- In fact, I have to go.. you should be alright now were almost there," Tonks said quickly before disappearing. Lara just stood there, leaning against the rails, her hair swaying with the wind. Harry felt awfully uncomfortable now.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Lara asked genially, knowing something was troubling Harry. She stared into his green eyes as she waited for a reply.  
"I- Err.. Had to tell Hermione and Ron about. you know," Harry replied as he looked away from Lara's piercing gaze.  
"That's okay, Harry- But please. don't tell anyone else." Lara said in a sad voice. Harry let his curiosity get the better of him.  
"Do you mind telling me why. Why did you start crying before?" Harry asked uncertainty. Lara shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye, she stared into Harry's eyes and started.  
"When.. Whenever I told someone what was wrong with me. Th-They, They- " Lara started as tears started running down her face.  
"I understand, you don't have to say any more," Harry cooed, he didn't want her to start crying again. Lara stretched out her arms and sobbed.  
"Hold me, Harry."  
"I-I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry coughed out, remembering what happened last time he held her. Lara kept her arms stretched out as more tears leaked out of her beautiful blue eyes, her hair was swaying in the wind.  
"Please. Harry.. I just need to be held," she sobbed out in a pleading voice.  
Harry stepped forward slowly and Lara threw her arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. Harry awkwardly placed his hands around her back and just held her. Lara relaxed into Harry and he leaned back into the rails so he could support her. Harry remembered back to when Professor McGonagall was there and he broke the tranquil silence.  
"You know. I think they knew this would happen," he said as he ran his hands through Lara's hair.  
"Mmmm." was all Lara managed as she tightened her grip on Harry's neck, acknowledging she understood what Harry meant.  
They stayed like this for what seemed like years. just holding each other. Neither saying anything- nothing needed to be said. Deep in his heart Harry knew there was something about Lara that he didn't want to let go of. That he would never let go of.  
  
*  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid boomed over the massive crowd of cold and shivering students. Harry and Lara stepped off the train, their fingers tightly linked, "All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked in what was his best concerned voice as he easily cleared a path through the students and was soon standing in front of Harry and Lara.  
"Yeah, I'm all right Hagrid. How are you?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hagrid who was looming far above him. Harry felt Lara's hand loosen it's grip and remembered she had probably never met a half-giant before and had probably read that giants were brutal creatures who killed for fun- which was true, minus a few exceptions.  
"Yeh- Bin keepin' meh'self busy, ya know wha I'm talkin 'bout," Hagrid winked at Harry. Harry shuddered, he was pretty sure Hagrid was talking about Grawp, his half-brother and a proper giant whom Hagrid kept in the forbidden forest.  
"Hagrid, this is Lara," Harry said as he stepped to the side so Hagrid could see Lara- she had been hiding behind Harry, "Lara, Hagrid is my friend and a teacher here," Harry told her, trying to get her to notice that Hagrid is about as harmless as a fly- minus a few exceptions, one of which was last year in Harry's astronomy exam where Hagrid single-handedly knocked out several aurors and fled into the forbidden forest. At this news Lara now stood straight and she tightened her grip on Harry's hand- which Hagrid noticed.  
"Ah- I see yeh've gotten yerself a nice lady frein'," Hagrid beamed down at them, Harry blushed slightly, "It's a pleasur' to meet yeh, Lara," Hagrid said as he smiled at Lara and offered her his hand, which was nearly three times the size of hers. Lara took it with a shaking hand and pulled a weak smile before Hagrid remembered about escorting the first years to the castle, "Whoops- I got ter go, firs' years, yeh know," he winked before he turned around and led the first years towards the lake. Lara spoke immediately.  
"Harry, was that a-"  
"Giant? Yep- We'll half giant really," Harry corrected himself. Lara looked like she was going to be sick, "Don't worry, he is harmless- most of the time," Harry said under his breath.  
"Most of the time?" Lara repeated.  
"Never mind, I bet you'll like him though. Are you taking NEWT Car." Harry drifted off as he remembered he didn't even know what year Lara was in, his heart dropped, he hadn't even thought about Lara being in his year level- or even in his house.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Lara asked, her eyes were opened wide, waiting Harry's response.  
"I only just remembered I don't even know what year your in." Harry sighed as he looked into Lara's eyes. Please let her be in her sixth year, please, please, ple-  
"Year six of course," she stated happily. Harry couldn't contain his glee, he took a surprised Lara into a tight hug and when he pulled away Lara had a big, sexy- he thought- grin plastered to her face she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the carriages, "Come on, or we'll be walking to the feast."  
Just as they were about to enter an empty carriage Harry heard loud voices behind him  
"HARRY!" He spun around to find a mad looking Hermione and a grinning Ron running towards them. Harry swallowed a big lump in his throat because he knew what was coming-  
"HARRY! I can't believe you left us locked in the train! The driver had to let us out, only after we were banging on the door!" Hermione growled as she made an attempt to hit Harry, but Harry being quick just managed to duck out of the way.  
"Yeah. Umm- Sorry?" Harry said, guilt creeping into him, "Well, did you make up?" he added quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice the change in topic.  
"Yeah- friends again!" Ron beamed, Yesssss. Harry sighed mentally, they fell for it. Hermione also looked a lot happier now that she was friends with Ron again. Lara broke the silence-  
"We'll, are we going to go to the feast or what?"  
  
*  
  
'Last time I sat here, on this stool  
  
I told you all.. I warned you all,  
  
That we must together stand united  
  
Because divided we would fall,  
  
Now I look around this hall-  
  
At this slowly rotting school,  
  
I see fear in your eyes  
  
Because you did not heed my call,  
  
Look what has happened-  
  
I'll tell you once more,  
  
Because this school has never been the same  
  
Since the departing of the four,  
  
For we were meant to be united  
  
Under one common goal,  
  
To teach bright young wizards and witches  
  
The properties of a troll,  
  
But we let our differences divide us  
  
Into one of the four houses,  
  
I feared from the very beginning  
  
That we would go down in ashes,  
  
But yet this school still stands  
  
Teaching just the same,  
  
I'm going to give you another warning  
  
And if it is ignored  
  
I fear that it will lead to great suffering and pain,  
  
If we do not stand together  
  
Under the one common goal,  
  
And we keep diving ourselves  
  
We will soon pay the toll,  
  
So in these dark times  
  
We must stand together,  
  
We need to play our role,  
  
For in the war that follows  
  
We need to be strong on the whole,  
  
We must not let darkness overcome  
  
What is good and pure,  
  
For I am the sorting hat  
  
And I am sure,  
  
That if you do not heed my advice  
  
We will definitely not endure,  
  
So.. I've told you.. I've warned you  
  
It's now in your hands,  
  
Now put me on your head  
  
And I will sort you into one of the four,  
  
It's not my wish  
  
But it is my life-bound chore,  
  
So will you go to Gryffindor  
  
Where you need not be smart  
  
But you will need to have a brave and daring heart,  
  
Perhaps you'd rather Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Them Hufflepuff's are unafraid of toil,  
  
But maybe you belong in Ravenclaw  
  
Where you'll need to be on your toes  
  
Because a good Ravenclaw always knows,  
  
Lets not forget Slytherin  
  
Where they do anything to achieve their ends  
  
And them Slytherins have no trouble making good friends,  
  
You've listened to my song  
  
Now put me on and see where you belong,  
  
I'm the famous sorting hat  
  
And I've never been wrong!'  
  
The sorting hat became motionless and the hall burst into applause, but this time, just like last year there were whispers and talking going on as a result of the sorting hats song. The first years seemed to be scared out of their wits at the hats dark and depressing song, very much unlike the happy song the hat had sung on Harry's first day at Hogwarts.  
"He's not a very optimistic little hat, is he?" exclaimed Ron who was clapping lighter than everyone else.  
"But he's right, you know," Hermione grimaced, "It sounds almost as if it knows what is going to happen."  
"Look!" Harry whispered loudly as he pointed to the teachers table, they were all whispering, "I don't think they expected that."  
"Hey. There's three empty chairs, isn't there only one teacher away?" Ron asked as Professor McGonagall went through the procedure to the first years and an out of place Lara, lots of people were pointing at her and whispering- mostly boys. Harry felt uncomfortable at this so he turned his attention back to what Ron and Hermione were discussing.  
"Maybe we're going to have another big tournament thing?" Harry suggested because when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was announced there were extra seats, "And the spare seats are on either side of Dumbledore, must be someone important." Ron and Hermione just nodded and turned their attention to the sorting, Lara looked real nervous and Harry caught her eye and gave her an encouraging grin, she returned it in the form of a weak smile.  
McGonagall finally stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands and the sorting began:  
"Abbott, Emma!"  
A nervous little girl stepped forward and pulled the frayed sorting hat onto her head and sat down, after a short moment-  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed.  
The little girl smiled from ear to ear as she took the hat off and went over to the Hufflepuff table, that was cheering and clapping. She took a seat next to- what had to be- her sister, Hannah Abbott who was in Harry's year.  
"Blocks, Jordan!"  
A trembling, freckly faced boy stepped forward and placed the hat onto his head and the hat was quick to make its decision-  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat bellowed, yet again.  
The boy quickly raced over to the Hufflepuff table, who happened to be going crazy after two new students in a row, and sat down. Harry saw Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar waving jovially at the new Hufflepuff.  
After, what seemed an eternity- to Harry, the line thinned and students were distributed into their houses, until Lara was the only person standing, next to her mother. There was lots of whispering and talking- and pointing, by boys, which was annoying Harry greatly. Dumbledore stood up from the teachers table and the hall was swallowed in an excited silence. Dumbledore, as usual, beamed at all the students.  
"This year, we welcome a new student to our school. She has transferred from the Durmstrang Institute and will be joining our sixth years. I hope you will treat her with that Hogwarts spirit we all have. Now let her be sorted."  
The hall, still silent, all turned their heads to Lara, who now looked very nervous. Harry caught her eye and mouthed 'Durmstrang?' with a confused expression on his face, knowing that she didn't go to school there. Lara just gave Harry a playful wink and waited for her mother to call her name.  
"McGonagall, Lara!"  
The hall burst into hushed whispers at the mention of her surname. Boys, again were whispering and gawking at her. Harry looked across to the Slytherin table and saw a smug looking Draco Malfoy clear a seat next to him. Harry could barely restrain himself from pulling out his wand- or just jumping across the house tables and smack him in the face.  
Lara stepped forward and sat down and pulled the hat over her head-  
If you don't put her in Gryffindor I swear to Merlin that ill jump across the table and rip you into a thousand tiny pieces!! Harry yelled in his mind, though he knew no one could hear or anything- he just felt a lot better doing it. GRYFFINDOR!! PLEASE- PLEASE- PLEASE!! Harry wished.  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat bellowed.  
Lara jumped out of the chair at an alarming speed, causing the hat to go flying to the ground- and sprinted the length of madly clapping Gryffindor table and jumped into the welcoming arms that belonged to Harry. Harry swung Lara around- tears of joy in his eyes. After they finished this they sat down together and Harry put his arm around Lara.  
Harry felt the eyes of every boy in the hall on him, wanting to be him right now. He smiled to himself and tightened his grip on Lara and she leaned back into his chest. Harry looked over and saw Draco Malfoy staring daggers at him, Harry grinned at him and Draco turned away.  
A beaming Dumbledore rose from his seat and the hall turned their attention to him, which Harry was grateful for. Dumbledore's arms were opened wide and he began.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start the feast I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Yes, this year we will have three new Professors appointed for the job. Firstly, give a warm welcome to Professor Tonks-"  
In a flash Tonks was sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore, grinning and waving madly around the hall. The students whispered and pointed in awe as her hair was changing from each of the different houses colors. Harry knew it must have been painful- but she wasn't showing it.  
"-Professor Tonks is also an Auror that has kindly accepted my offer to teach this year. We also have the real Professor Moody-"  
Everyone gasped as Moody appeared next to Tonks, his eye revolving at alarming speeds, the students didn't know whether to clap or to run, but before they decided on either action Dumbledore resumed speaking.  
"-Professor Moody is also a fellow Auror who accepted my offer to teach with Professor Tonks. Lastly- We have the return of a teacher many of you enjoyed, Professor Lupin-"  
In another flash Lupin was sitting on the other side of Dumbledore. At this- the whole hall burst into applause.  
"-So there you have it, two aurors and an experienced professor- All of them currently members of the Order Of The Phoenix. I hope you find them more enjoyable than last years teacher," Dumbledore finished in a tone of amusement.  
The hall burst into a thunderous applause, all excitedly whispering and talking.  
"..Order of the Phoenix- Wow!"  
"-how is she doing that with her hair?"  
"..isn't that guy a werewolf?"  
"..eww- look at his eye!"  
But no one was clapping and cheering more loudly than Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lara- even though she hardly knew them. The only table that wasn't all cheering and clapping, was- of course, the Slytherin table. Who all looked at the three new professors with looks of utmost hatred. Harry found himself- to his amazement, wishing Draco Malfoy was in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year. Harry laughed when he saw Snape looking at the three new professors sitting next to Dumbledore with a look that he usual reserved just for Harry.  
"This year is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Ron as the plates in front of them filled with all sorts of wonderful foods.  
"Tell me about it!" Harry agreed excitedly as he let go of Lara so they could both eat.  
"Are you doing Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, Lara?" Hermione asked.  
"Yep- Tonks has already told me I can help demonstrate things since I'm ahead of where you guys are going to start," she said happily.  
"Ous' r ou ahead oof ous?" Ron managed through a mouthful of his mashed potatoes.  
"Ron! Your such a pig!" Hermione scolded, much to Harry and Lara's amusement. Ron quickly swallowed his mouthful.  
"Sorry- How are you ahead of us?" Ron asked Lara.  
So Lara went on to explain that she had been taught by her mother and Dumbledore (Harry couldn't help but notice how jealous Hermione looked) and after the feast Dumbledore gave out the usual end of feast notices and Harry and Lara made their way up to Gryffindor tower ahead of Ron and Hermione- who had to escort the first years. And entered the common room due to the password Hermione had given them ('Chocolate Frogs'). Lara gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and Harry somehow managed to find his way to his bed in his daze and fell asleep- a big grin plastered to his face.  
  
*  
  
Harry had been sitting in his favorite comfy chair, by the fire in the Gryffindor common room for nearly half an hour. He had been abruptly awakened by a sound from outside, and when Harry looked out his window to find who had waken him from his peaceful sleep he noticed that it was Hagrid, easily visible in the moonlight. He appeared to be making some kind of small building positioned near his hut,- close to the edge of the forest, trees that previously belonged to the forbidden forest now lay scattered around the building site. But upon closer inspection he found that it looked almost like. a stable. Harry's mind began racing with terrible thoughts of dragons and dangerous monsters upon this news. A stable surely meant Hagrid was going to expect them to look after some dangerous creature and Harry found that with this news fresh in his mind he couldn't get back to sleep.  
So here he was, Sitting in front of the warm and welcoming fire in the common room, his blanket wrapped tightly around him. It was a good five hours before people would start emerging from their dormitories to head down to the great hall for breakfast and their first day of the new school year. Harry thought back to last year's first day:  
It had started good enough, with Harry learning that Angelina Johnson was the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain, but from the moment they had received their time-tables the day went downhill. They suffered an hour and a half of Professor Binns droning on about giant wars, which was enough to put anyone asleep- minus Hermione of course, who seemed to be able to resist the temptation to just drop down onto her desk and fall asleep, but the majority of the class didn't even attempt to fight it. Then, Harry had to endure his least favorite lesson, Potions- in which he failed to hand up the potion they had been brewing- due, largely to Professor Snape, and had been set a big long assignment on the properties of Moonstone. Then Harry and Ron had spent a boring lesson of Divination interpreting bits of dreams and they had again been set a big lot of homework. Then to top the day off he had been given detention by Professor Umbridge- not one, not two, but a whole weeks worth of them.  
Harry quickly hoped that today would be much better than his first day of his fifth year. He went through all the subjects and found- to his disbelief, that the only lesson out of his last years first day he actually had, was Defence Against the Dark Arts. And this year Harry hardly saw himself spending a week in detention. Harry felt excitement pump through his veins when he remembered this. He could remember just how fun and interesting lessons with Professor Lupin had been- now he also had Moody teaching, which was sure to be interesting, considering how Moody was arguably the best Auror ever- Tonks was also teaching, that was bound to be fun. Harry couldn't wait to find what they would be learning in their lessons but something in the back of Harry's mind reminded him that the only reason he didn't have potions was because he still had not received his grade. The excitement that was pumping through Harry's veins now turned to fear and worry.  
Why hadn't he received his Potions results? Harry quickly remembered Lupin telling him that Dumbledore was going to explain why when he returned to Hogwarts, so that would probably be today. Lupin had also told him that it was much more important than NEWT level Potions but Harry couldn't block out this depressing feeling that slowly crept into him- He would not become an Auror. Harry started to think of the reason behind his result being kept from him before something happened-  
Harry felt a warm, gentle and soft pair of hands cover his eyes from behind- Like someone did when they wanted you to guess who it was. But Harry didn't even have to think of who it was, he knew. He gently peeled one hand from his face and slowly swung it around the chair he was sitting in, dragging a beautiful Lara in front of him.  
She was wearing cute little pajamas- her top had buttons down the front of it and long sleeves, that were a bit to big for her and only her fingers stuck out from them, in a cute way. She also had long pajama pants on aswell. Her pajamas sported a darkish tingle of blue that made her mysterious dark-blue eyes stand out. She was holding gently onto Harry's one hand with both of hers- Harry couldn't help but notice the way she innocently bit her bottom lip, it was driving him crazy. Everything about her was driving him crazy.  
Harry liked being around Lara, he still hardly knew her but he felt different when he was around her. He didn't feel stupid and clumsy like he did when he had been with Cho last year- He wasn't conscious of every little movement he made around her and he didn't find himself at a loss for words- because Harry and Lara didn't really rely on words to communicate.  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly as Harry opened the blanket that was wrapped around him. Harry shook his head as Lara smiled and crawled under the blanket- sitting on his lap, his chin rested on her shoulder. Harry laid the blanket back over them and he put his arm around her, she held onto his hand. Harry leaned to the side of the chair, brining Lara with him. Without saying anything, Harry felt Lara slowly fall into a peaceful sleep, then- tightening his grip on Lara, he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke slowly from his tranquil sleep and opened his eyes and saw another pair of them staring into his. Harry was about to jump back in surprise but he quickly noticed that them eyes were a mysterious dark-blue and that they belonged to Lara. She was looking into his eyes as her left hand lazily massaged Harry's side. Her head was propped up on her elbow- supported hand and she smiled when she saw Harry relax after he had been temporarily surprised as to who was next to him, laying on what now was no longer Harry's favorite chair by the fire, Lara had turned it into a couch very much the same as the chair, and just as comfy and soft, she smiled and said- in her most playful voice, "Forget who you sleep next to that quick, Huh?"  
Harry noted the playful tone in her voice and he replied, in his playful tone, "Sorry, you are.?" Lara was quick to respond with a playful punch into Harry's chest with her hand that had previously been giving Harry a nice and lazy side-rub.  
"Hey," Harry groaned in protest, "Don't stop- your so good." Lara just smiled and went back to rubbing Harry's side, "How long were we asleep?"  
"Around three hours- There's still plenty of time till people start getting up," she answered knowingly. Harry found that she looked so pretty with the reflection of the near-dead fire giving her face a small glow.  
"I have to say that they were the three best hours of sleep I've ever had," Harry grinned, as he ran his hands through her silky smooth brown hair.  
"Are you trying to flatter me, Mr Potter?" she said, blushing.  
"It's working," Harry stated through a big grin as he caressed her blushing cheeks softly. Lara took Harry's hand from her face and held it tightly. Harry saw everything in Lara turn serious- from the way Lara held his hand, to the look in her eyes, the way she stopped massaging his side and even the look of her face.  
"Harry. I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened on the train. And I cant guarantee it wont happen again. so- so I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," she said slowly as she looked into Harry's eyes, tears forming in her own. Harry felt a feeling spur deep inside of him, pumping through his veins. He carefully reached forward and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Lara, that's in the past, that was an accident- What I'm worried about is the present and right here, right now, I'm with the most beautiful and caring girl I have ever known. I feel like I have known you for years, and yet I have known you for hours. I'm not worried about me, Lara- If what happened on the train happens again, so be it. I'd gladly let it happen- again and again and again- if that's what it takes to be with you," Harry said softly as looked into her eyes, she was again biting her bottom lip in that innocent way.  
"Oh. Harry!" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Harry- not feeling embarrassed or clumsy, tightly wrapped his hands around Lara. He felt Lara start to cry again and held her tighter, "Harry, it's g-going to happen a-again." she whispered into his ear through her tears.  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed in, he gripped Lara even tighter and softly whispered into her ear, "Let it happen."  
Lara started to cry harder at this as she gripped tighter to Harry's neck and then Harry felt the oddly familiar sensation emanate from Lara and just like last time- it quickly turned into pain, and he fell unconscious- still tightly gripping Lara.  
  
*  
  
Harry was slowly waking up and he flung his arm over and felt the area next to him- Expecting to feel Lara, but instead his hand felt what Harry quickly recognized as his four poster bed. He shot up and looked around, yes- he was now in his dormitory, the light snoring of Neville filled the room. Harry quickly looked out the window next to his bed and saw the sun was slowly rising on the horizon.  
Harry racked his brain, putting together the pieces that were the previous hours. Lara and him. Surely it wasn't a dream, it was so real. But then how had Harry gotten back in his bed? Harry jumped out of his bed and quickly pulled on his new robes he had brought from Diagon Alley in the holidays and hastily jumped down the stairs, two at a time, that led into the common room.  
"Empty." Harry sighed in frustration as he looked around the deserted common room. He walked towards his favorite chair by the fire, something clicked in Harry's mind- the chair was still a chair, not the couch he remembered laying on, ".A dream." Harry confirmed sadly as he punched the chair.  
"Hey- Harry."  
Harry quickly span around and he saw a worried looking Hermione walking over to him.  
"Hey." Harry said absent-mindedly, thinking of just leaping past Hermione and running up to the girls dormitories, even though he knew he couldn't due to the stairs turning into a nice long slide when boys tried to climb them.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned and genuine.  
"It's nothing."  
"Come on Harry, there's something wrong. You can tell me, Harry," Hermione pleaded. Harry just remembered what had happened between them two in the holidays and felt stupid, he knew he could tell Hermione anything.  
"It's Lara." Harry drifted off, not sure if he should tell Hermione what had happened. But Hermione's eyes shot wide open and she exclaimed.  
"How did you know?"  
"Know what?" Harry replied quickly, something was wrong.  
"That Lara isn't up in bed!"  
"What?!" Harry answered automatically, but he did not wait for Hermione to reply. He bolted up the stairs to his room, making quite a noise upon entering the room which woke everyone up immediately.  
"Harry- what you doin?" came Ron's tired voice. But Harry quickly checked everywhere in the room then, ignoring more calls from Seamus and Dean, he made his way back to the common room. Hermione was now leaning against a chair, an anxious look on her face.  
"Well?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
"Nothing," Harry shook his head, "I'm going to go find her, I'll meet you at breakfast," Harry added hastily when Hermione started to follow him. She nodded her head in understanding and Harry left the common room. He still didn't know where to go, but he thought he might try the staff room to see if Professor McGonagall was there, she would probably know where Lara was.  
As Harry approached the staff room door he noticed the two stone gargoyles that flanked either side of it. Harry found the two gargoyles really annoying and didn't feel like being told of for something minor, or something he didn't do. He hesitated, but kept walking until he was standing in front of the door. Harry eyed the two gargoyles suspiciously- expecting them to jump up and start talking the moment he knocked on the door.  
A long silence ensued and Harry assumed that even stone gargoyles had to sleep. So he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Harry heard footsteps approaching the door and it swung back to reveal, to Harry's disgust, Professor Snape.  
"Potter," Snape said coldly, "What?"  
"I need to see Professor McGonagall," Harry shot back coolly.  
"And I, Potter- Need you to go away, before you loose your house ten points. But, by all means- stay, there's nothing I would like better than to start the term with Gryffindor in minus points."  
"I need to see Professor McGonagall," Harry repeated coolly. Snape's lip curled at this and he shot Harry a death stare before retreating back into the staff room- ignoring Harry completely.  
Harry stepped into the staff room and closed the door, he saw Snape sitting back down all alone at one end of the massive staff table, reading the Daily Prophet. Harry looked towards the other end and saw Tonks and Professor McGonagall sitting opposite from Lara- talking. Harry's heart skipped a beat at this good news and he slowly walked across the room, out of the vision of Lara, who had her hands wrapped around a warm cup of coffee while she was talking animatedly with the two Professors. He was now standing behind Lara- but at a distance she wouldn't notice. Harry looked up and saw Tonks give him a wink.  
"We'll I'm gonna head down to the great hall for some breakfast," Tonks said as she got out of her chair, "Care to join me, Lara?"  
"No thanks. I think I'll go back to Gryffindor tower and get Harry," she answered as she shook her head. Harry stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Or we can just go from here?" Harry suggested as he looked down.  
"Harry!" Lara sang happily as she got out of her chair and gave him a hug, "I thought I'd have to come wake you up after what happened."  
It wasn't a dream! A big smile spread to Harry's lips at this realization and he grabbed Lara's hand and said goodbye to Tonks and Professor McGonagall, who was looking at Harry weirdly and then they walked to the great hall for breakfast.  
Harry and Lara took seats next to Ron and Hermione, who were already eating breakfast when they had arrived. Harry looked down the table and saw Ginny staring his way with a look of hatred in her eyes. Harry couldn't tell who she was staring at out of the four but he had a very good idea of who it was. When Harry caught her eye she quickly went back to eating.  
Harry was just about to take a bite of his breakfast when there was a massive clatter and hundreds of owls came swooping into the hall through the upper windows, bringing gifts and letters to their owners. Harry instinctively looked up to check if Hedwig had anything for him and to his surprise- she did. Hedwig swooped down and dropped just to the side of his breakfast and held out her leg patiently. Hedwig hooted softly- expecting thanks, but Harry just looked at his letter, addressed to him, but in a handwriting Harry had never seen before. Harry opened the letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
We need you to come up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom you had when Remus taught you, bring your wand. Don't worry- You have us first lesson anyway. Bring Lara. Come now.  
  
Tonks  
  
Harry re-read the letter quickly then looked at Lara and to his surprise- She was petting Hedwig and Hedwig was hooting approval as Hedwig drank from her goblet.  
"Lara, we need to go- I'll explain on the way," Harry told her, Lara just nodded and gave Hedwig one last pat before getting up from the table. Harry looked at a confused Ron and Hermione and told them any excuse he could think of, "I have to show Lara where the staff room is." Ron nodded his understanding and went back to eating but Hermione looked unconvinced. But she just gave them a suspicious look and went back to eating. Harry and Lara started the long journey to the classroom.  
"What is it, Harry?" Lara asked as they walked down a deserted hallway littered with paintings of famous dragon handlers. Harry just pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Lara. She read it quickly and asked, "Do you have your wand?"  
"Yep," Harry grinned as he pulled out his wand from his pocket. He now knew that anything could happen at Hogwart's and it was best to take your wand everywhere with you, "Do you?"  
Lara stopped walking suddenly and closed her eyes- just like she did when Harry first met her. She looked to be in deep concentration and her hand started vibrating uncontrollably. Harry was getting worried and was about to ask if she was alright when her wand suddenly materialized into her hand. She opened her eyes and grinned, "Yep."  
"Wow. your going to have to show me that one."  
"Hah! Don't get to far ahead of yourself!" Lara sang happily and with that she waved her wand less hand and Harry's wand flew into her hand. Before Harry had a chance to react Lara was running down the hall, laughing. Harry took after her.  
"You don't even know the way!" Harry laughed out ahead of himself, Lara was now far in front of him. She was quite an athlete, she laughed more at this and started running faster.  
"We'll I guess you have to catch me and show me!"  
At this challenge Harry picked up his speed, following Lara left into the hall where Harry took charms. Harry chased Lara down this hall, she seemed to be wearing out and Harry still had lots left. He rounded the corner and found that Lara was no where to be seen. Harry spun around looking in all directions for a clue as to where she was hiding. "Lara?" he called out to the hall. It echoed back at him, then he heard laughing above him. Harry looked up and to his shock Lara was standing on the beam that supported the roof above him, "How did you get up there?"  
She laughed, "I climbed, silly."  
"Wow, your quite an athlete," Harry commented, still steadying his breathing, "You should try out for the Quidditch team."  
Lara shook her head and out of the blue jumped down from the roof at Harry. Harry panicked and tried to catch the falling Lara- but all he managed to do was to act as a human mattress and he was now painfully laying on the ground, Lara was laying on top of him, laughing, "We'll you should have to try out too! I thought seekers were meant to catch things?" she grinned playfully at him.  
"Well." Harry managed, gripping his chest in pain, "I cant exactly try out now," he grimaced. Lara smiled, looking into Harry's eyes, and reached under his robes, "W-What the?" he stuttered in surprise. Harry felt Lara's warm hands on his bare chest, where the pain was. She closed her eyes in concentration and her whole body started to shake lightly. Harry felt a strange feeling emanate from Lara and Harry quickly tried to pull her hand away from his chest in fear, "No- Lara, not now!" Harry exclaimed in pain, gripping his chest over Lara's arm that he couldn't move.  
Lara started to shake violently now, anyone who walked into the hall would think she was having a bad seizure. Harry was really worried about what was happening now, he didn't know if he was worried for himself or for Lara- but he was worried, scared. The strange sensation emanating from her hand didn't turn to pain like usual, instead- Harry felt the pain from his chest lift, rippling out through his entire body.  
Lara collapsed onto Harry's chest, which was now feeling great, her breath was now ragged and hoarse. Harry slowly reached his hand to Lara's face and tilted her head softly so he could look into her eyes. He looked into her eyes and jumped back, they were no longer the mysterious dark-blue that fascinated Harry but they were now totally white, as if she didn't have pupils. Lara had somehow noticed that Harry had jumped back at seeing her eyes and she whispered, in her soft and caring voice, "Don't be scared, Harry."  
"Lara!" Harry pleaded, "Why did you do that to yourself!" Lara's pupils were now starting to come back into her eyes, her breath was returning to normal.  
"I-I'm sorry." she sobbed as her face now returned to her usually beautiful look. Harry quickly cupped her face.  
"Lara, I didn't mean to yell. But you scared me, warn me next time- Okay?"  
"Okay," Lara whispered as she wiped some tears from her eyes and picked herself up from the hard stone floor. She helped Harry up and he took her hand and squeezed I reassuringly as they started to walk, the now even longer path to the classroom Tonks, Lupin and Moody were waiting for them. But Harry was sure that by the time they got there it would be class time due to the delay.  
"Lara?"  
"Mmmm?" she made as she looked up into Harry's eyes, now her usual happy self.  
".What. did you do?" he asked uncertainly as they rounded a corner. Lara stopped and leaned slowly back into the wall, holding Harry's hand lightly on her fingertips as she looked into his eyes.  
"Well." she started as she pulled Harry close to her, so she was right up against the wall, now her mouth was at his ear. The hallway was completely deserted but she just continued, in a low whisper, "People with what I have- Wait," she interrupted herself, Harry listened closely, "That's kind of a stupid thing to say. since the thing I have has no name and only one other person has ever had it and she died hundreds of years ago." Harry felt his heart stop for a moment, he felt sorry for Lara, even after everything Harry had been through. But before Harry could think about it or try to say something she continued, "We'll, the lady before me, Julia Namingway- "  
"Wait!" Harry interrupted, he searched his brain and remembered why that name was familiar, "I've seen her portrait," Harry said, leaving out the little detail that he had destroyed it the night Voldemort left Harry's body.  
"Well," Lara continued, as if Harry didn't interrupt her, "Julia Namingway had the special power to touch things and communicate with them, manipulate feelings, give them powers. She was probably the most famous healer ever, she could completely heal people in just one touch. I'm learning to control my ability so I can do it too- in time, I want to be a healer just like Julia. I want to make up for all the pain I have caused in the world." Lara drifted off as silent tears streaked down her face. Harry noticed this and tried to comfort her.  
"Lara, what are you talking about? You haven't caused the world pain. You've only caused me, and I'm sure many others, happiness and joy," he soothed as he eased off the wall and wrapped his arms around her.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Lara burst out through her tears and Harry suddenly felt the now familiar feeling emanate from her quickly and he blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times and Dumbledore's office slowly came into view. Harry looked across and saw Dumbledore staring at him absent mindedly. Harry noticed that it was dark outside and quickly remembered what had happened, "Lara!" Harry shouted to himself as he shot out of his chair.  
".Wants me to tell you something," Dumbledore said calmly, Harry quickly replied.  
"What? What's happened?"  
"She wants you to know why she did what she did this morning.But what I am about to say never leaves this room." Harry had no idea why Lara had suddenly lost control like that. this morning? Harry quickly figured out that he had been unconscious for the whole day. Harry, knowing no good could come out of this, slowly nodded his head and sat back down in the chair across from Dumbledore.  
"What is it?" Harry asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Harry, do you remember anything important about the year 1985?" Dumbledore asked Harry, the calmness in his voice on the brink of disappearing. Harry, not knowing where this was going, simply shook his head, "Well. Lara does. September 19th, 1985. it was the day Lara discovered her powers," Dumbledore said, his voice filled with sorrow, "It was also the day a terrible, terrible event took place. That day, Lara happened to be on holiday with her father in Mexico, as her mother was busy working here. She was just 5 years old. a happy, curious little girl with not a care in the world. she had wanted ice-cream and her father was buying some at a store, when he went back to the table Lara was sitting at he found she wasn't sitting there anymore. she was lost, in Mexico City." Dumbledore drifted off, finding it hard to keep talking, "September 19th, 1985 also happened to be the day a massive earthquake hit Mexico-" Harry's eyes shot wide open, "ten thousand dead, many more injured and thousands more left homeless-"  
"NO!!!" Harry screamed at Dumbledore in disbelief as he shot out of the chair so fast it went flying into the wall- all the paintings on the office wall were awoken from snoozing, "YOUR LYING!"  
Dumbledore simply shook his head, "It's true, Harry."  
"NO!" Harry pleaded, his head shaking from side to side, "..no!" Harry was now slowly stumbling around the room in one big daze, tears were dripping from his eyes as he shook his head slowly, "..no." he cried as he fell backwards into the wall, "Lara." Harry sobbed as he slowly fell down the wall, his face in his hands, "Lara. I'm so sorry." he cried as he slowly fell into blackness. 


	5. A Bumpy Road Called Love

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself as his vision slowly came into focus. Harry found that he now was in a room he had never been in before. He was laying on a dark-blue couch and discovered that the room was totally bare apart from the couch in the center of the room, the room was also sporting the same blue as the couch. As he hauled himself into a sitting position he found that the room reminded him of.  
"Lara." Harry sighed sadly as he shut his eyes tight to block the tears that so desperately needed to fall. Once Harry was satisfied that he wasn't going to cry he opened his eyes. What he saw in front of him excited him but at the same time frightened him greatly.  
Harry was staring at a small, black, table that was positioned directly in front of him. It wasn't the table that frightened Harry but it was what lay on it; A single envelope, propped up on what looked like a package that lay behind it. He just stared at it for some time, pondering weather or not he wanted to open it, he thought about ignoring it but in the end he knew there was no escaping what lay in it. He didn't know why, but he could sense what ever was written in it could not be good. It was addressed to him, in a neat writing Harry was sure belonged to Lara.  
With a trembling hand Harry reached forward and picked up the envelope addressed to him. He then slowly opened it and took a single piece of parchment. Harry quickly noticed that lots of the writing was smudged and hard to read, due to what were unmistakably tear drops.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I write this now as I look at you, sleeping peacefully. I only have a fleeting moment for I fear you will wake up to find me here, ready to run. It pains me to do this to you. it pains me to do this to us and what may of been. But what I am about to do it something I must do, so you may call me a coward, and you are right.  
  
I have been living apart from the world for eleven years now, trying to deal with who I am. with what I am. It was a foolish mistake to believe that I could return to a place full of happiness and believe I would fit in. Happiness is a word that doesn't belong in my life, happiness is something people take for granted. a luxury I have only had the pleasure of once these past eleven years. And oddly enough, I am running from it- I am running from you, my happiness.  
I know your first thoughts will be to find me, because that is what I would do if you ran away after what were the happiest moments of my painful life, but please do not try to come to me- I want you to. but this must be my punishment for the years of pain I have caused so many others. I do not deserve to be happy. I do not deserve you Harry.  
I hope you will some day find a nice girl whom will love you and treat you better than I ever could have. Harry, you have your whole life ahead of you, please do not dwell on the past and what may have been. I just want you to know that I will never forget you and that you will remain in my heart forever. I'm sorry,  
Lara  
  
Harry couldn't breathe, the air around him had turned to lead in his chest and a feeling of helplessness invaded him. He looked down and saw the package the letter was rested on, he quickly ripped it open, hoping to find more than the words in Lara's letter. His eyes lay upon an exquisite and very old box, he opened it and found a small piece of parchment laying on top of what was a dark-blue chained bracelet, Harry studied the chain and found that inside the blue links of the chain there was a shimmering red liquid, it was beautiful. He turned to the small piece of parchment:  
  
This is a very old and unique charm, it was given to me by my mother, to give to the man I love. It contains the essence of my feelings for you, it will live as long as my love endures, I have a feeling it will never die.  
  
Harry immediately slipped the bracelet onto his right arm and felt that it was warm. He slowly ran his hand over it, tears welling in his eyes, but Harry didn't cry. As he stared at the bracelet pressed warmly against his arm his felt his stomach flutter and a warm feeling spread through his whole body as a single tear crept into his eye.  
"She loves me." Harry breathed out as he closed his eyes. 'She left you!' a voice in the back of his head argued and the warm feeling in Harry quickly turned to helplessness, then into anger, "Why would she just leave!" he choked out to his shaking hands, "I could of helped her! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he screamed as he overturned the small table in his fury.  
Harry's eyes turned to the door and he made for it and angrily shoved it open, knowing where he was going. Harry was at first startled when he walked out of the door and found a tapestry of trolls clubbing Barnabas the Barmy, he then quickly realized the room he was in was previously in the room of requirement.  
But without another thought Harry strode of angrily down the hall, he quickly noticed that it was the next day and that it must have been a lesson change, because as he rounded the corner he bumped into someone who was also rounding the corner, but Harry just ignored the calls and stares from people all around him and kept walking.  
Harry approached the staff room door and saw that now the gargoyles that flanked it were now very much awake, and as annoying as ever, "You should be in lessons, you should," one gargoyle told Harry, but he just ignored it and barged into the staff room in a daze. Harry quickly saw Tonks and Professor McGonagall sitting at the table talking. Harry slowly walked over to the table and they both looked up to see who was coming there way.  
"Harry." Tonks said sympathetically as he took a seat next to her, his anger gone. He now felt bare and stripped.  
"She left." Harry stated softly as he stared at Professor McGonagall, "Why would she just leave... She knew I would of helped her!"  
"This is something she must do on her own, Harry. She has to sort this out by herself," McGonagall replied sadly.  
"No," Harry shook his head, "No one has to be alone!"  
"Harry, I know how you fe-" Tonks started before Harry interrupted.  
"No you don't..." Harry said softly and emotionally, he found he was too mentally exhausted to get angry, "I need to see her."  
"I'm sorry, Harry. She doesn't want you to see her."  
"What? She loves me!" Harry blurted out, shocked.  
"Oh, does she now?" Professor McGonagall told Harry, as if he was stupid, "You've known her for a day and you think she loves you?!"  
Harry tried to block away the tears that leaked from his eyes but he couldn't, he slowly took of the charm on his right arm and rolled it across the table, it landed in front of a shocked McGonagall. She stared at it hard, her face expressionless, as if she had been slapped in the face. Harry slowly rose from the table and made his way for the door, he opened it and turned back around to look at the two Professors, "I love her too."  
  
*  
  
Harry again heard the whispering of excited students outside his room, he heard it regularly now. it was becoming a daily ritual. Harry was the new gossip of the school for he had now been living in the room of requirement for two depressing, painful and emotionally draining weeks now, he couldn't bare to face the rest of the school anymore.  
Most of the teachers had made attempts to get him out of the room but failed. Though, they did leave some work for Harry, hoping to get his mind off whatever he was thinking about, he now has a massive stack of parchment sitting, forgotten, in the corner of his room . Even Dumbledore had tried to talk to Harry, but Dumbledore didn't attempt to force him out of the room like all the teachers, he just simply kept Harry company, not saying much nor trying to tell Harry he understood what he was going through like other people.  
Harry wouldn't tell Dumbledore how much it meant to him, simply being told that he should take his time to find whatever it is that he was looking for. Harry actually hadn't said one word to Dumbledore in all the hours he had spent with Harry in the past weeks. But one thing Dumbledore said to him replayed in his mind often, 'In time, Harry, you will realise that understanding ones actions, ones questions, is often more important than the action itself. And only when you truly understand the why, the question, will you truly find an answer.'  
Harry had only been in constant contact with one person over the past weeks since he had left a bemused McGonagall in the staff room. He had immediately went and talked to the only person he could talk to openly and truthfully, Hermione.  
Harry was amazed that she didn't think twice about leaving a particularly interesting Care of Magical Creature's lesson in which Hagrid was not getting them to take care of dragons or teach giants manners, he didn't know fully what they were but they looked rather harmless and the whole class enjoyed them, in his daze Harry noticed that even Draco Malfoy wasn't thinking of ways to get Hagrid banned from teaching.  
Harry brought Hermione back up to the room of requirement. Where, in what was an impressive piece of magic, Hermione managed to turn the room into a living apartment, equipped with a bathroom, kitchen and everything else Harry needed. When she had tried to move the couch that still sat in the middle of the room Harry had immediately seized her wand and begged her not to, he couldn't bare to part with one of the only reminders he had of Lara.  
It was depressing to look at, the dark-blue couch compared to the bright colors of the room Hermione had used in an attempt to cheer him up, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from it, he was either staring at the couch or at his charm in big long dazes. Hermione and Harry talked for what was nearly eight hours, during which Harry found himself crying onto Hermione's shoulder while she tried to soothe him numerous times. Hermione admitted that she was very confused as to why Harry was acting this way after he had only known Lara for a day, Harry tried to explain it to her but he often ended up crying so his explanations didn't make much progress so eventually she stopped asking, though she thought she now had some idea of what she meant to Harry.  
Hermione spent all the time she could, in between her lessons and her homework, with Harry. They talked for hours upon end, though Hermione did nearly all of the talking, which Harry was grateful for. Harry had learnt about all the new lessons and he liked the sound of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.  
Hermione told him upon their first lesson the class walked into an empty room and a voice barked, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' at the class and since the class mainly consisted of DA members they had their wands out (Dumbledore had brought them new ones after Harry destroyed their previous wands) just in time because random spells started coming from out of the blue at them all. So now the whole class now were very good at the shield charm, 'Protego.' Since then they had been having dueling tournaments that Neville and Hermione had both won three times each, at the news of Neville's success Harry felt a warm feeling spread to his heart and he was proud of himself for teaching the DA and found himself wishing he was teaching it once again. Hermione had told him that they refused to continue the DA lessons unless Harry taught them, in which resulted in Harry's first smile in days.  
In Care of Magical Creatures they had been taking care of beautiful creatures called Magorse's, which were related to Unicorns but possessed great quantities of magical powers, they were kind and gentle animals and Hagrid said they were looking after young baby Magorse's until they grew up and had their own baby, which, according to Hagrid would take roughly six months.  
Hermione said Charms had been a fun lesson the past week as they were learning to create their very own and unique charms. But it was very complex and would be finished by the end of the month. Hermione's charm was supposedly meant to make you understand every language in the magical world for a short period of time, Harry thought that was a bit complicated and that he would of just stuck with something like a floating charm. Harry found it funny that Ron, Dean and Seamus were all working on charms that were meant to make girls go out with them, which Hermione was totally against, 'I don't see what's so hard about just asking a girl out!'  
Harry found himself dreading the day he eventually went back to classes even more now that Hermione had told him all about human transfiguration and how hard it was. Even Hermione was unable to make herself grow a tail, so one time she had attempted to do it in front of Harry and it worked, which caused her to jump around the room and try to get Harry to dance with her. But after she had finally calmed down she realised she had no idea how to remove the tail that was now stuck firmly onto her backside and she had to go find Professor McGonagall to get it removed.  
Hermione finally convinced Harry to attempt to come back into the castle and go to lessons after he had spent a week in the room of requirement. But Harry realised how much of a mistake this was and immediately returned to his room because when he went down to breakfast he found that all the Gryffindor's said that they were sorry and that they understood what Harry was going through.  
But they had no idea, Harry had a feeling of emptiness he had never felt before. He felt bare- stripped, he couldn't think clearly anymore. The only rational thoughts he had was when Hermione was with him and recently she had been coming to visit him less and less. Now an hour was the maximum she spent with him each day, Harry sometimes thought of asking Ron for company but knew it wouldn't be the same as Hermione's.  
Harry needed to escape, he often wanted to go out and roam the school at night, to stretch his legs that longed for something to do, he wanted so desperately to ride his broom and feel the fresh breeze on his face as he soared high above the forbidden forest, he missed being around people.. he missed Lara and the only company apart from Hermione he had was the charm that Professor McGonagall had placed on the table near the couch he slept on one night.  
Harry found himself thinking more and more about forcing McGonagall to take him to Lara, he needed to see her so desperately, to hear her laugh, to look into her mysterious blue eyes, to feel her warm touch on his skin. Harry then thought about what Dumbledore had said to him just over a week ago and decided he would find out why, he needed to understand fully why she left. if he wanted her back, he would need to understand.  
As he read over the tear-stained letter Lara left him he understood what it must have been like for her, how hard it must have been to run away from what was the only happiness and light she had ever had in her life for eleven years, he decided that the will power she had shown to do that was truly worthy of the name Gryffindor. Harry added more tears to the letter when he again realised she blamed herself for all them people dying, she blamed herself for an unfortunate accident that she had no control over.  
It reminded Harry of himself, having no control over who you are.. over what you are. He was marked at the age of one, and he is being forced to play a part in something, whether he liked it or not, but he was not hiding from what he is, from what he must do.  
After reading the letter over and over Harry finally understood Lara's reason for leaving, not because she couldn't fit in or because of her 'punishment'. It was because she couldn't bare to loose anyone else to what she is, she couldn't bare to get close to someone and to be happy again and have it stolen in an instant.  
With this realization in mind Harry began writing a letter to Lara. He put all his effort into it, barely eating, not sleeping and now he had now been writing it for three whole days and he was finally satisfied with what he had written. But he didn't want to leave his room because there was currently people standing outside, whispering about him. Harry decided that he would wait until the next time Hermione visited him, she now hadn't in the three days he had been writing the letter so he figured she should visit him soon.  
Harry paced the room impatiently, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned to hours and then, finally, there was a soft rapping on the door then it slowly flew open to reveal Hermione.  
"Harry!" she exclaimed happily as she ran to Harry and gave him a hug which Harry returned, grateful that she was finally here, "Sorry I haven't been here to visit you but I was so busy with that charm I'm working on."  
"It's okay, Hermione. It's so good to see you," Harry admitted as he pulled away from Hermione. Her eyes quickly snapped to the envelope in Harry's hand.  
"Harry. that isn't. is it?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving the letter Harry had written for Lara, as if she could see through the envelope enclosing it and she was reading it. Harry nodded quickly and at this Hermione shot up and hugged Harry tightly, "I'm so proud of you!"  
"We'll." Harry turned serious, "Will you send it to her?"  
"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily as she took the envelope from Harry's hand, "I'm going to go send it now."  
"No- Wait!" Harry said as he turned around and ran behind the couch and picked up a package, he returned to Hermione with a big grin on his face, "Send this too." Hermione smiled from ear to ear.  
"You really want her back, don't you?"  
Harry heard something replay in his head at this, 'In time, Harry, you will realise that understanding ones actions, ones questions, is often more important than the action itself. And only when you truly understand the why, the question, will you truly find an answer.' A smile spread to Harry's lips and he shook his head.  
"I just want her to understand, then. its up to her."  
  
*  
  
Lara cursed herself loudly as she scribbled out something she had been writing, "Why cant I concentrate!?" she yelled angrily at herself as she threw her quill down onto her desk, abandoning her work her mom had left for her to finish. But Lara didn't need to be a genius to figure out the answer to that, "Harry." she sighed under her breath as she moved her long hair from her eyes.  
Lara stood up from her chair and crossed her bedroom to the door to where her balcony lay, she opened the door slowly and closed her eyes as she stepped out into the cool breeze. The cool, night air felt so good blowing against her face, her long brown hair swaying with the wind. It was raining lightly but Lara loved the rain so she just enjoyed standing there even more.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes hesitantly and searched the night sky, looking for something. But just as all the other times Lara had done this she was disappointed, "Still nothing." she told herself. Lara had been coming out onto her balcony often since she had left Harry to search the sky for signs of Hedwig approaching, brining news that everything would be okay and that they would be together soon. But, again she was disappointed, she often thought she should send a letter to him, but she knew he must do it.  
Lara often talked to herself about her feelings and her problems, it was a habit she had developed over the past eleven years, a result of having no one else to talk to but her mother and her god-father when they weren't busy looking after other kids. And lately she had been doing it quite frequently, "I wonder what he is doing." she thought out loud as mental pictures of Harry joking and having fun with his friends flew into her mind. She closed her eyes to block out the tears and sighed, "I bet he has already forgotten me."  
Without warning, she fell back into the rails of the balcony and started to cry, she slowly slipped down and fell onto her side, her head hanging off the side of the balcony where the rail didn't reach. She looked far below to the ground, she happened to live in a very big house, some would call it a mansion, and Lara hated everything about it, she was sick of it. Most people would be delighted to live in a house like Lara's, but Lara was far from delighted, she hated having to live by herself in this big house where her family barely had time to visit her. Being by herself in the huge house just reminder Lara more and more that she was and always would be exactly that, a big empty void.  
Lara slowly picked herself up off the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes. Shaking, she climbed the rail and hauled herself up to the top of it. She looked down the big drop and now, for the first time, she seriously considered doing it- ending it. She had stood here many times over the years, when she was sad and depressed, but every time quickly jumping down, convincing herself that she wasn't thinking straight.  
But now she was thinking straight, what was stopping her. It's not like anyone will miss me, she thought. Her mother was too busy looking after other children rather than to notice that Lara needed her at home, Lara needed a motherly figure, someone to help her through her problems. Lara thought of other people she could turn to. her older sister still hated her for her fathers death so she wasn't exactly going to help. She then thought about Dumbledore but quickly remembered that he hadn't visited Lara at home for nearly four months, "No one will even notice I'm gone."  
She slowly took one foot of the rail, "Harry." she sighed as remembered him, she put her shaking foot firmly back onto the rail, "But he has forgotten about me!" she yelled at herself as she stuck the foot back into the air, rain now steadily splashing against it as the wind blew Lara's hair into her eyes, "Yes, they will all forget soon enough."  
With that said Lara felt tears form in her eyes and she jumped- landing back on the safety of her balcony. She paced the balcony as she thought about what she was going to do. She then walked back into her room, water dripping onto the posh tiled floor of her bedroom and she sat down in the chair she had been sitting in just before and picked up the quill. Only she did not go back to her work, she tore a strip of blank parchment from it and dipped her quill into some ink.  
With a trembling hand, she placed the tip of the quill onto the parchment, but found she couldn't write anything, "Come on, Lara, your not backing down now!" she yelled at the quill and she started writing. After several failed attempts at a writing her last words she was finally satisfied with her one word note.  
  
Sorry  
  
*  
  
"You look a lot better, Harry," Dumbledore beamed at Harry as he took a seat on the couch that had been Harry's bed for the past two weeks.  
"I feel it," Harry answered awkwardly, this was the first time he had spoken to Dumbledore in weeks. Dumbledore must of sensed how uncomfortable Harry was for he broke the silence that had fallen.  
"Tea, perhaps?" Dumbledore suggested, the twinkle in his eye brighter than ever.  
"Err.. Yes, one second," Harry answered as he turned to the kitchen to make tea for his headmaster.  
"No, Harry- Look."  
Harry turned around and found a plate of tea and biscuits sitting on the small table next to the couch, "Oh," he managed, feeling stupid, he had not used magic in two weeks, he didn't even know where his wand was, "You wouldn't happen to know where my wand is, would you Professor?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Dumbledore.  
"Of course, it is. here," Dumbledore said and Harry's wand appeared in Dumbledore's hand, Harry took it gratefully and discovered how much he had missed his wand over the past weeks, he pocketed it and reached for a cup of tea as Dumbledore spoke, "So, Harry, do you think you are ready to return to classes soon?"  
Harry nodded his head, "I think so." and with that they both sat there, drinking their cups of teas in silence, "Professor.?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think.do you think that Lara will return?" Harry said quickly, hoping against all hope that Dumbledore would say something extremely well-thought that made perfect sense and provided proof that she would return, as Dumbledore sometimes did.  
"I think." Dumbledore started, staring into space, ".that is up to Lara." Harry felt sad at hearing Dumbledore say this, he felt like jumping up and saying 'No duh its up to Lara, but you could of said something better than that!' because Harry had been led to believe that Dumbledore had a solution sitting in his head for everything, this was the first time Harry really looked at Dumbledore as just another person.  
"Any news on Voldemort?" Harry asked, hoping there wasn't any. But he had been thinking about Voldemort a little bit lately and needed to know.  
"Lots. Since the news was announced about the new Ministry of Magic there have been triple the amount of sitting's, we think he is worried," Dumbledore answered as he peered into Harry's eyes, Harry was lazily stroking the charm on his right arm with his left hand, the warmness of it made him feel better.  
"Professor, I remember that you said he would try to posses me again. It's been a long time and he still hasn't. why?"  
"It's because of-." Dumbledore kept talking, but Harry didn't hear a word of it, everything around him stopped- As Harry was stroking his charm, enjoying the warm feeling on his skin, he felt it go cold, he looked down quickly and saw that the charm was fading from the bright red into black, "..your-"  
"Professor! It's Lara, something's happened!" Harry yelled as he quickly shoved the charm into Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore, to Harry's relief, acted immediately and with a soft whistle there was a bright burst of flame in front of them, it was Fawkes.  
"Quick!" Dumbledore exclaimed hastily as he held onto Fawkes, who must of sensed something was wrong as it flew closer to Harry.  
"What about McGonagall!?" Harry asked, fear overtaking him.  
"There is no time, Harry!" Dumbledore yelled out as Fawkes flew closer.  
A desperate Harry took a hold of Fawkes's upper chest and there was a tremendous burst of flame and Harry was tugged upwards at an enormous speed but before Harry got a chance to experience the new feeling he was standing at the doorway of a huge house, rain was falling behind them at an alarming pace.  
Dumbledore wasted no time and quickly flicked his wand and the front door flew open as Fawkes flew high above them and over the house. Harry rushed into the house in an urgent daze, "WHERE!?" Harry cried as he looked at the house, there were doorways everywhere with two massive staircases on either side of the hall. Dumbledore peered around, wasting precious time "QUICK!"  
"Harry, you go right, I'll check the left and Fawkes is checking the roof," Dumbledore said, trying to be calm once more but Harry could sense the worry in his voice. Harry nodded and took off, "Be careful!" Dumbledore called after him. Harry bolted up the stairs, he was running the fastest he had ever ran in his life and he had no intention of being careful, as long as Lara was safe.  
"LARA!" Harry yelled out franticly as he knocked a vase off its stall, it went flying and smashed into the ground in front of him as he bolted through the door to the right and Harry, who wasn't wearing anything on his feet, didn't even notice stepping on it- nothing mattered apart from:  
"LARA!" he screamed out as he ran into what looked like a bedroom and Harry knew immediately that this was Lara's room, "LARA!" Harry yelled again, his voice now shaky and full of fear. Harry checked his charm quickly, there was a slight glimmer of red in what was now a black liquid, but it was fading quickly. Harry ran to her bed, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Harry stopped and scanned the room franticly... nothing.  
Harry was just about to turn when something caught his eye- fresh ink glowing in the moonlight. He leaped to the desk it lay on and picked up a small piece of parchment- Lara's last words.  
"No." Harry whispered to himself as the note slipped out of his hand, it fluttered to the ground with the wind and tears came to Harry's eyes, "NO!" Harry yelled at himself, shaking his head and blocking out the tears, "She wouldn't do that- NO! LARA!!"  
Harry ran out onto the balcony, the wind howling and rain splattering around him, the blood from his feet merging with the water and falling off the balcony, "Please no, please no, please no," Harry repeated to himself softly as he slowly made his way to the edge of the balcony, "please no, please no, ple- NOOOO!! LARA!! NOOO!!"  
Harry was looking over the edge of the balcony. A lifeless Lara was sprawled on the ground next to a half crushed dark-blue couch, Hedwig was hooting sadly as she brushed her head against Lara's cheek, "LARA!" Harry choked out, shaking uncontrollably.  
Without another thought Harry leapt over the rails and he was plunging down. Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket and bellowed, "Reparo!" and the crushed couch returned to it's usual state. Harry just realised that jumping off the balcony wasn't the smartest thing to do and braced himself for the collision.  
Harry was about a meter from hitting the couch when he saw Fawkes glide under him and just as Harry was about to hit the phoenix it disappeared in a flash of flame and Harry felt himself being pulled upwards at lightning speeds and then he was standing on the wet, muddy ground as rain splashed all around him. Harry was standing in front of Lara, he dropped to his knees as he heard another flash behind him, Fawkes was gone.  
  
"Lara." Harry whispered sadly as he bent forward and cupped her cold cheeks. Hedwig was hooting softly, trying to tell Harry something as she prodded Harry's charm with her beak, Harry's letter still attached to her leg. Harry looked down at the charm and noticed that there was still some red left in it, "She's alive!" Harry exclaimed as tears of joy came to his eyes and dripped down his shaking face. He felt her cold cheeks and squeezed her hand hard.  
Harry, who's wand was still in his shaking right-hand pointed it at the couch that lay just behind Lara and bellowed, "Incendio! and the couch was immediately blazing, her cheeks immediately started to warm up as Harry lifted her upper body of the ground and rested it in his arms, "Come on, Lara! Hang in there!"  
There was a flash of flame behind Harry and he turned to see a worried Dumbledore reach and touch Harry's shoulder and before Harry could say anything he heard another quick flash and felt the familiar feeling of being pulled upwards at alarming speeds before feeling solid ground again.  
Harry looked around and discovered that he was back at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing and to his relief Lara was still in his arms, Hedwig flying overhead, hooting loudly, "Poppy!" Dumbledore exclaimed urgently and then he turned to a shaking Harry, who didn't know what to do, "Harry, go find Professor McGonagall!"  
"No, I want to stay with-" Harry argued as Madam Pomfrey came running into the room.  
"There is no time, Harry! Go now," Dumbledore ordered, urgency in his voice. Harry reluctantly got up as Dumbledore flicked his wand and Lara was hovering in mid-air as Madam Pomfrey started checking her immediately and Harry made for the door, "Hurry!" Dumbledore yelled after him and Harry broke into a run.  
Harry thundered down the deserted corridor and realised that everyone was in the great hall having tea and he turned right, jumping down stairs three at a time, his heart beating fast. As he ran he checked his charm, it was fading into total darkness now and this spurred Harry on, booming down the corridors at speeds that rivaled his firebolt.  
As he approached the great hall he took his wand out of his pocket, he couldn't waste any time and would need to get Professor McGonagall's attention, and only one good thought crept into Harry's mind.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry roared as he stepped into the entrance of the hall, thinking she's going to live! A massive silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and charged down the Gryffindor table, heads turned at alarming speeds as students leaped out of their seats in fear of the patronus. All the teachers heads turned to Harry.  
"POTTER!" Snape bellowed as the stag turned into mist at the teachers table, "COME HERE NOW!"  
"STUPEFY!" Harry roared and the spell shot across the hall and hit a shocked Snape in the heart, Harry had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy when someone woke him up. Everyone in the hall watched either Harry or a stunned Snape, looks of fear on their faces. Even the teachers just stood there, obviously thinking Harry was off his rocker. Harry saw fellow DA members reach for their wands but a voice interrupted.  
"HARRY POT-" a furious McGonagall started.  
"IT'S LARA!" Harry screamed at her, willing her to understand. Professor McGonagall's eyes opened wide at the mention of her daughter and she leapt across the table at speeds you would have thought impossible by her and Harry turned and started to run, motioning her to follow. Curious students started to follow in one big movement but Harry heard Moody lock the great hall behind them so no one could get out.  
"What's happened!?" McGonagall yelled at Harry, who was already half a corridor in front of her.  
"JUST HURRY TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" was all Harry could yell before he took off down the hall, leaving Professor McGonagall far behind. As Harry bolted up some stairs, his legs barely able to keep up with him, he looked down at his charm and saw that the black colour was slowly turning into a bluish color.  
Harry burst into the hospital wing he saw that the curtain was closed around Lara's bed and Dumbledore was talking with Madam Pomfrey in the corner of the room, a grave expression on his face, "NO! She isn't?" Harry choked out.  
"She's still in there, just," Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Thanks to you."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief and his legs all of a sudden had feeling again and they burst with pain as he collapsed to the ground, causing Madam Pomfrey to gasp and rush down to Harry, "Oh dear, what have you done now?"  
"My- My feet," Harry winced as she gripped one of his feet and shook her head.  
"Oh dear, glass is in very deep." she grimaced as Harry remembered stepping onto a vase in his frantic rush to find Lara, "But not to worry, they will be good as new by tomorrow. Now lets just get you into bed and I'll go fetch a potion for that."  
Harry shook his head quickly, "No- I'm not leaving Lara."  
Madam Pomfrey, knowing there was no persuading Harry simply sighed and muttered, "All right, all right," and she flicked her wand and Harry's feet felt instantly better, though still sore, "But don't go blaming me if you develop an infection!" she warned and left a sore Harry on the ground as she hurried off behind the curtains that covered Lara's bed. Harry picked himself up off the ground as a wheezing Professor McGonagall rushed into the room and saw Dumbledore standing there, though he now looked calm and composed.  
"Oh, Albus! Harry here said that." she trailed off as Dumbledore nodded his head slowly and then she rushed towards him, "What happened?! Who did it?! Is she alright?!"  
"We have done our best for her, only time will tell, Minerva," Dumbledore replied calmly.  
"What happened?" she shot back quickly.  
"I was just about to ask Harry that question," Dumbledore said as he peered at Harry through his half-moon glasses. McGonagall turned instantly and rushed over to a shaking Harry, who didn't know weather he should tell the truth or lie.  
"Well?"  
Harry was about to lie to the two Professors before loud commotion was heard from the hall outside the hospital wing, "Honestly! Does anyone ever let me take care of my patients properly?!" a furious Poppy Pomfrey said as she poked her head out from the curtains, Harry was relieved about the interruption for a second but then when he heard who the voice belonged to he was greatly worried.  
"WHERE IS HE!?" Snape bellowed from the hall, "I'LL GET HIM!"  
"Severus, think rationally, he didn't mean it," Tonks tried to reason with him as she walked behind Snape as he stormed into the room. Harry's eyes shot wide, he knew Snape wouldn't be happy when he was un-stunned but he didn't think he would be this furious. Harry tried to run but didn't get very far and Snape grinned evilly and boomed, before anyone could stop him.  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
*  
  
Harry was awoken by the sound of birds singing playfully in the tree's by the lake and he cautiously opened his eyes, thinking Snape might still be standing there with his wand poised, ready to strike. But when he didn't see anything pointing at him Harry sat upright and looked away from the window from which a bright ray of sunlight was coming through.  
Harry quickly looked around the room and discovered that is was deserted and the door was closed, which he was grateful for as he didn't really feel like being poked and prodded by Madam Pomfrey. A small yawn escaped Harry's mouth as he pulled his blanket off of him and hopped out of his bed. He noticed that his foot was fully healed which was good as he didn't want to cause lots of noise limping around the room.  
Harry slowly walked over to the curtain surrounding Lara's bed and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard sobbing coming from within. With a trembling hand Harry reached forward and peeled the curtain to the left a bit so he could see Lara. Harry smiled when he realised she was crying happy tears as she read Harry's letter that he had written for her. Harry glanced down at his bracelet and he grinned from ear to ear when he saw that it was now the reddest it had ever looked and was threatening to explode.  
Harry turned around to let her finish reading the letter and started to walk back to his bed, "Don't go," he heard Lara's voice say and he turned back around to face Lara who was smiling softly at him with tears dripping from her face. Harry smiled at her as he walked through the curtain. Lara patted the bed and moved over so Harry could lay on it too.  
Harry didn't hesitate to join her and soon he was sitting up against the bed-head with each of his legs on either side of Lara, who relaxed into his chest as he put his arms around her, "Why did I do it, Harry?" Lara asked sadly, breaking the peaceful silence, as she bent her neck backwards so she was looking up into Harry's eyes.  
"What I want to know," Harry started in a curious voice, "is why you tried to save yourself."  
"Hedwig," Lara beamed happily at him.  
"Hedwig saved you? How?"  
"Well, I had been checking the skies for signs of letters from you since I left and when I checked last night I got depressed and thought that you had probably forgotten me-"  
"Forgotten you? I couldn't stop thinking of you! I had been living in the room of requirement since you left, sleeping on the couch you left when- " Harry started, desperate to make her understand.  
"Shhhhh." Lara cooed softly as she reached up and caressed Harry's cheek, "I know, I talked with my mother and Dumbledore earlier, they told me everything," she smiled warmly at Harry and continued softly, "But I thought I told you to move on with you life Harry. not to act like the world had come to an end."  
"And I thought," Harry started seriously, "that you said you didn't deserve me. so I guess we both made mistakes." Lara smiled up at Harry as tears streaked down her face and she was again biting her bottom lip in that cute way that Harry had missed so much over the past weeks, "Well, you thought I had forgotten you."  
".well I thought you had forgotten me and then. you know. but just as I jumped I saw Hedwig come into view and I immediately realised how stupid I had been so I transfigured a rose-bush into the couch but it wasn't fully transfigured by the time I hit."  
Harry held Lara tight, knowing how hard that must have been to say, "I think we could find Hedwig a nice little love bird after that," Harry smiled down at Lara, who nodded happily, "Lara?"  
"Mmmmm?"  
"Your going to stay at Hogwarts, right? Your not going to leave again are you?"  
"As long as you, Mr Potter, don't leave my side," she said seriously, peering into Harry's green eyes.  
"Not for anything," Harry smiled at her as he squeezed her, peering back into her blue eyes, "We're in this together."  
"Promise?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip again.  
"Promise," Harry told her reassuringly and she smiled and jumped out of the bed tugging energetically on his hand. Harry laughed, "What?"  
"We need to go shopping!"  
"For what?"  
"I need new robes, I broke my wand in the fall, We need to get." Lara continued happily but it was all one big drawl to Harry.  
"Okay, okay! I get the picture," Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed, Lara tugging on his arm, "We need to go over the fine print of that promise, because I don't think shopping was part of it-" Harry laughed as he ducked out of the way of Lara's hand aimed for his head. 


End file.
